The Angel and the Darkness
by fylith
Summary: What happens to Lucy when Zeref stumbles upon her during a mission. Zeref X Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story I am writing for myself. I wanted to share it with you. If you like it I might keep posting more chapters as I write them for myself. so please let me know if you like it.**

**I have updated several chapters for grammar and such. I am in the process of updating the rest. still working on my newest chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: Blanket disclaimer. I do not own Fairy tail, and will never claim to.**

The Angel and the Darkness

Chapter 1

_Why the hell do you have me out here? _The seemingly young man asks in his mind as he stomps through a thick forest. ** I want you to grab one of your toys for us to use later. ** A deep voice rings back in his head.

_ I just want to find a place to hide alone until HE is ready to take me from this world._ The young man states back flatly. He is still walking through the forest heading in the direction the other voice wants him to.

**Now, Now that won't do at all. ** The deep voice says. The man cries out and grasps his head falling to his knees as tremendous pain bursts in his mind. After several minutes of pain it finally relinquishes. ** Now get up and get moving. **The young man slowly stands up and starts walking through the now dead trees surrounding him.

After another hour of walking he is still so distracted in his thoughts that he does not sense the magic being thrown around, or the danger emanating from just in front of him. "Watch out!" a female voice screams. He is stunned into stopping in his tracts, his head snaps up looking in the direction the voice came from. He is in a clearing. About 100 feet across from him is a human with a twisted smile on his face. The man starts to cast a spell at the stunned young man. Just as the dark mage is about to let the magic loose a young woman jumps in front of the young man. The blond snaps her whip out and it slaps the dark mage's hand interrupting the spell. "Are you OK?" she asks the young man over her shoulder.

_No, No you are too close to me! Get away from me! _ He screams in his head. He starts to try and back up but drops to his knees grabbing his head once again as the pain starts to build.

**Heh Heh Heh** the other voice in his head starts to laugh. The young woman turns to him as he falls and cries out in pain. Before she could reach out to him a thick black wave rushes out from the young man. It wraps itself around her, she gasps as the wave touches her. It makes her bend over as her stomach clenches in pain making her sick. She hears a cry behind her. She turns around to see where her enemy is and watches as the black wave hits him. As the wave touches the man he collapses in pain, falling face first down on the ground his hands grasping his chest. In a matter of moments the wave was gone. She hears a soft thud behind her. When she looks back she sees the young man collapsed on the ground. She rushes over to him, feels for a pulse and sighs softly when she feels his heart beating softly.

**Lucy**

"Good! He is alive." Lucy says out loud. _'But now what am I going to do. Town is a long ways away. There is no way I can carry him that far.'_ She looks back down at the collapsed man. He's face first on the ground. He was wearing a long-sleeved black jacket, and black slacks. He did not look as big physically as Natsu but he did not seem skinny either. His messy black hair was long enough to cover his eyes. He had a handsome face though he definitely looked like a teen, maybe 19?

"Princess, can I be of assistance?" Virgo asks as she appears next to Lucy.

Lucy smiles at Virgo and says, "Yeah that would be great! This guy stumbled into my fight with the dark mage and he passed out. Can you help me get him back to town?" Virgo nods her head to Lucy, picks up the young man, and heads back to town. Lucy looks back at the body of the dark mage and shakes her head_. 'I don't know what happened but his magic saved us.'_ She then ran to catch up to Virgo.

**Zeref**

_Not again! _ Zeref cries out in his mind as the black wave rushes out around him. As the wave hits the young blond woman she bends over in pain. Then something that has never happened in his long life happens. She starts to glow, a brilliant white light emanates from her body forcing his eyes closed. After a moment the light starts to fade. Blackness and peace fills his mind as he collapses unconscious.

Zeref slowly comes back to consciousness. Before he opens his eyes he realizes that he is not on hard ground but something soft and warm. _Where am I?_ Slowly he opens his eyes and looks around. He is in a building of some sort in a soft bed. His eyes snap fully open and he sits up quickly. _Oh no I'm in an INN! That means people. _ As he thinks this he starts to feel all the life forms around him in different types of activity.

**Oh this will be fun!** The voice mocks in his mind. Then the pain starts to shoot through his mind again. He cries out loudly, tears running down his face. He feels the unwanted power building around him once more. Just before the power was released he feels a small hand on his shoulder and a soft voice says to him.

"Are you OK?" at the touch everything stills. The power vanishes instantly and something slams shut in his mind.

_What is going on?_ He asks of the voice in his mind. No response. _Acnologia are you there?_ Still no response. He snaps his head around to look at the young woman who had touched his shoulder. _She stopped the magic. She closed the gate. How?_ "W-Who are you?" he asks the young woman who was now looking at him with concern in her eyes.

**Normal**

She smiles warmly at him and sits back down in the chair she had next to his bed. "I'm Lucy. What is your name?"

"Lucy, what are you Lucy?" he asks plaintively.

A look of confusion crosses her face, then realization hits, "Oh I'm a celestial mage!" She smiles brightly and shows him her key ring. He looks at her keys and then at her more closely, eyes narrowing slightly. Concern crosses her face and she reaches out and trails her finger tips along his wrinkled brow. "Are you ok?" she asks softly. When her fingers caress over his forehead a sense of peace washes over him, he sighs softly then starts to yawn.

"Yes I am fine." He slowly lies back on the bed. "Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?" she asks as she watches the young man's eyes start to close.

"Please be here when I wake. We need to talk more." _And I need you to make sure the gate stays closed._

"Sure." She says in a bubbly voice, smiling down on him. His eyes completely close. He sighs once and falls soundly asleep.

**Lucy**

"Who are you?" Lucy softly asks the sleeping man. She can't help it as her hand stretches out and starts to comb through his messy black hair. Suddenly there is a golden flash behind her and she looks toward it. She sees Loke with a very stern face looking at the young man on the bed.

"Hi Loke. What brings you here?" She asks, still absentmindedly stroking the young man's hair.

Loke exhales, "Oh Lucy what have you gotten yourself in to?" he asks her quietly.

"This young man stumbled in to my fight with a dark mage. I stopped the mage from attacking him, but some kind of wave hit all of us and killed the dark mage. Then he passed out, so I brought him here." She told Loke, glancing back at the young man. She seemed not to be able to stop looking at him or touching him.

Loke falls to his knees next to her, deep sadness in his eyes. He looks at the sky, "Why her?" He whispers sadly.

"Loke what's wrong?" She asks him with worry coating her voice. Her hand stalls in the man's hair for a second before stroking his head some more. Loke's eyes close tightly, a tear running down one cheek. _Ok now I am worried_. She turns from the young man and cups Loke's face in both hands tilting his head up to her. "Loke tell me what is going on?" She looks into his eyes as they open. His eyes are full of sadness and worry.

"Lucy, that 'young' man is Zeref." She gasps loudly and turns her head to the gentle sleeping face. She turns back to look at Loke once again, her hands have fallen in her lap in shock.

"But he can't be. I don't feel any evil from him." She says quietly.

"You have locked his evil part behind a gate in his head. It won't last though if you don't touch him for a certain length of time the seal will break and the gate will open. Then everyone around him will die, except for you." He says lowering his face to the floor again.

"What?! How?! How can I do that?" she asks in shock.

Loke looks back up at her. "When his death magic touched you it woke up your Tennyo half." She looks at him with confusion. Before she could open her mouth to ask, he says, "Tennyo's are celestial beings. You could think of them as guardian angels. You are a descendant of one. When his dark magic hit you it woke that part of you, and now you are his guardian angel."

Still very shaken she looks at Loke in fear. She does not even realize that her hand was once again back running through Zeref's hair. "What does that mean Loke? What am I supposed to do now?" she asks quietly.

"It means you can never leave his side. You must keep the gate closed. Once we found out what happened we all searched for something to help you. Your powers right now are mostly instinctual and automatic, but we found a way for you to learn more of your powers. That way you can control them better. It won't be an easy journey or mission but we all think it essential for you to do it." His eyes lower to the floor once more. Neither of them has realized that Zeref was no longer asleep.

He lay there reveling in the feel of her fingers running through his hair and the story unfolding between the two next to him. _Tennyo? How do, I, one of the most evil of people in the world,deserve a guardian angel?_

**_Maybe you are not as evil as you think you are? _**A distinctively female voice rings in his head. His eyes snap open and see Lucy looking down at him with a slight frown on her face.

_Lucy?_ Her head tilts to the side and she smiles brightly at him.

**_Yeah, I'm a little shocked too. _** She laughs in their heads. **_How long have you been awake, Zeref?_**

_About the time he started talking about you being a Tennyo. _Loke looks back and forth from Lucy to the now awake Zeref.

"Lucy?" She shakes her head softly and turns back to Loke.

"I'm sorry Loke. Yes please tell me what I need to do. I will do everything I can to accomplish it." He smiles weakly at her.

"Ok, but you need to rest and I need to go back and discuss it more with everyone. I don't want anything wrong in our plans." He stands up slowly, and then looks at Zeref. "Zeref, I don't know how or why this has happened, but if you harm Lucy every celestial being will hunt you down. Then we will find a way to drag you into the celestial realm. You will die a slow and painful death." He then vanishes before Zeref could answer or Lucy could yell at him.

She exhales in frustration once Loke is gone then turns her face back to Zeref slowly. He laughs loudly, "Duly noted Lion. Duly noted." He smiles up at Lucy, "Ok now what do we do?" He asks her softly then yawns loudly. _It has been so long since I felt the need for sleep._

**_Really!? You don't sleep? _**

_I did not say that. I just don't usually need sleep. _He yawns tiredly again. _But it seems since meeting you I am always tired. You wear me out woman. _

He laughs out loud when he sees her frown. "It is nothing to frown about." He says as he reaches up and smooths the wrinkles on her forehead. She sighs softly closing her eyes, feeling peaceful all of a sudden.

_How does his touch do that to me? Why am I not terrified of him. He is supposed to be evil incarnate._ Zeref listens to her inner musings, but he keeps silent not wanting to let her know he can hear her thoughts.

"Well, we have no idea how long the gate stays closed when I am not touching you so…" she stands up and crawls in the bed next to him shocking him greatly. "For now I will lay here so that I can touch you quickly." Her face flushes slightly. Luckily he is looking away from her. "Tomorrow we need to do some tests on how long we can get away with not touching."

He nods his head slightly staring up at the ceiling. Soon he could hear her soft breathing telling him she was asleep. Still lying on his back he looks over at her, his eyes softening slightly. _How the hell did this happen? Why would I earn an angel?_ She shifts in her sleep to her side facing him. Her hand sneaks out and rests on his chest, a small sigh escapes her lips and she falls deeper into sleep. For a second after he feels her hand on his chest he stiffens, then slowly the warmth of her hand melts into him and he relaxes. Soon he joins her in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

_Her hand sneaks out and rests on his chest, a small sigh escapes her chest and she falls deeper into sleep. For a second after he feels her hand on his chest he stiffens, then slowly the warmth of her hand melts into him and he relaxes. Soon he joins her in sleep_.

* * *

Chapter 2

Zeref slowly wakes from his slumber. As he is about to stretch he feels the warm weight on his chest. He notices that his arm is wrapped around something soft and warm, his hand laying on something soft as well. His eyes fly open and he glances down his body. He sees a head full of blond hair on his chest, the locks fanning across the span of his chest. Continuing his assessment he notices that Lucy is draped over half of his outstretched body. One of her legs is draped across his legs. His arm is wrapped around her back, his hand resting on her waist.

Now fully awake he senses another life form in the room. He tightens his grip on Lucy protectively then snaps his head around to face the other being in the room. Standing next to the bed is a petite girl with short purple hair. She is dressed in a maid outfit, and there are shackles around both wrists with chains hanging from them. "Who are you?" He growls softly trying not to wake the woman lying on his chest.

"I am Virgo one of princess' celestial spirits." She states her face completely deadpan.

"What do you want?" He asks relaxing his grip on Lucy slightly.

"I am here to give you a message." She looks at him pointedly "You need to keep her away from the guild."

"What!?" He asks in shock.

"She will want to return to the guild. You need to talk her out of it." She states solemnly. "Think about it for a moment. She is a member of Fairy Tail, and they are very protective of their family. Also a lot of them know who you are. What will happen if you walk in there with Lucy in tow?"

"They will attack me." He says sadly.

"Exactly, and being your guardian angel she will be forced to fight her family to protect you." She says with a sad nod. "It is ultimately your choice if you keep her away, but you need to look at the consequences."

"So I have the choice of her being pissed at me because I force her to stay away from her family. Or I can break her heart as she fights her family to protect me." He sighs softly. "Boy you did not give me an easy choice did you?" Virgo smirks slightly, bows then vanishes.

Once Virgo left he realizes that the woman on his chest had stiffened and was holding her breath. "Lucy?" He asks softly. He reaches up slowly and starts petting her hair. She lets out a large sigh.

"I don't care what they want. I know my family, everything will be fine. So, I am going home with or without you." She lifts herself off his chest and looks at him, determination in her eyes. "So are you going with me?" She asks him. He lets his hand fall from her head flopping it on the bed beside him. He closes his eyes and exhales loudly.

"There is no way I can change your mind is there?" He asks softly in resignation.

He sees a bright smile cross her face when he cracks his eyes open to look at her. "Nope!" She laughs when he sighs yet again in defeat. She sits up and twists around so she is facing him, her legs crossed siting up on the bed. "So what are we going to call you?"

"Huh?" He asks in surprise.

"Well I can't go around calling you Zeref. I mean people might not know what you look like, but they sure as hell know your name." She smiles at him softly and brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"Hmm…" He thinks for a moment, "I have hidden from people for so long I did not think about that." He runs his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. "How about Zack?" _At least it has a Z in it. _ He smiles to himself.

She laughs softly. She tilts her head in thought for a moment then perks up and says, "Ok, but your new full name is Zack Kurai Tenshi. That way I can call you my Kurai Tenshi." Her eyes were dancing with laughter.

He finally realized what she just named him, and says, _I am your dark angel huh? _ He couldn't help himself, he starts laughing out loud. "Fine, but everyone else better call me Zack." Still chuckling to himself he watches her get off the bed. Standing next to it she stretches up on her tip toes, fingers interlaced, her hands above her head.

Her shirt slips up as she stretches exposing her flat stomach. Still lying on the bed he turns his head away from her quickly. Feelings he has not felt in a very long time run through his body. The heat he remembers but the tightening in his chest he never experienced before. The ache in his chest makes him want to grab her, hold on to her, and protect her. _ Woman, what are you doing to me? _ He asks himself softly forgetting that she can hear his thoughts.

Lucy lets go of her stretch, arms falling to her side, feet once more flat on the ground. She looks at the man lying on the bed. His face was turned away from her. She cocks her head in curiosity. **_ What are you talking about? _**Then with a smile on her face she tests out her new pet name for him. **_ My Kurai Tenshi? _ **Her eyes are dancing with mischief when he slowly turns his head back to look at her.

Once he sees her laughing eyes he lunges off the bed toward her trying to wrap his arms around her waist. Laughing out loud now she spins and dances out of his reach. Missing his mark, he falls face first on to the floor. "Oooff" he lets out a shout. His legs are tangled in the covers still on the bed, and his face is smashed in to the hard wood floor.

"Oh no!" she exclaims in worry. She rushes back to him kneeling in front of him. "Are you Ok?" She reaches out and sifts her fingers through his hair. He lets out a soft sigh pleasure.

"I really could use some help up." He says trying to sound angry but failing miserably. She chuckles, then stands up. All he can see is her small bare feet as she steps next to the bed to untangle him from the covers. Once he is free from the covers he slides off the bed the rest of the way with a loud thump. He flops over on his back looking up at the smiling woman who is leaning over and looking at him. He grabs his neck, "Ow that hurt!" He pouts trying to make her feel guilty.

She laughs heartily, "Oh you big baby. Aren't you supposed to be the most powerful mage in the world?" He closes his eyes halfway and growls, trying to be intimidating. She smiles at him, reaches down and ruffles his hair like he was a small child. "Now get up Kurai Tenshi, we have lots to do today." She stands up and he watches her walk away. The bathroom door shuts softly soon after she is out of his sight.

**Zeref**

He exhales loudly and gets up off the floor. Standing in front of the bed staring at the closed bathroom door he does not feel very evil dark lord like. He runs his fingers through his hair and sits heavily on the bed behind him.

"What have I gotten myself in to?" He whispers to himself. As he sits there thinking, flashes of the last few days run through his mind. The memory of Lucy jumping out in front of him, lashing the dark mage in front of her. Then it switches to her concerned face when he woke from the effects of her protection spell. There is an unfamiliar ache in his chest as the memories flash by.

The last memory rings in his head. It is of her smiling face as she reaches down and ruffles his hair. Then her new name for him rings in his mind. _Kurai Tenshi._ He was beginning to like the sound of it, at least as long as it is in her voice. He looks back to the still closed door, "Well if I am your Kurai Tenshi, you're going to be my _Akiraka no Tenshi_." He whispers softly. "My Angel of Light."

He is snapped out of his thoughts as he hears the bathroom door open. He swallows with difficulty when his eyes fall on Lucy. Fresh out of the shower her skin almost glows. Her hands are up in her hair tying it in to a ponytail at the back. Her face is scrunched up in concentration as she walks still barefoot towards him. She is wearing white shorts that were, in his opinion, way too short to go out in public in.

With her arms still up tying the ponytail, her shirt rides way up showing him her flat toned stomach and even some of her rib cage. As her hands drop after finishing her hair, the damnable shirt still barely covers her waist, but that was not his only problem with that shirt. It wrapped itself tightly around her ample breasts, but did it have the decency to cover them completely? No, there for everyone's view was the top halves of her breasts. Zeref groans loudly and closes his eyes tightly. _My gods woman…_

**Normal**

**_What's wrong Kurai Tenshi?_** She stops walking and is looking at him with her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"You really have no clue do you?" he asks quietly. He rubs his face then runs his fingers through his hair. He sighs loudly. "So what are we doing today?" He asks her softly not answering her question.

"Aren't you going to change?" She asks Zeref after giving up, figuring he was not going to answer her.

He raises his hands up in the air and shrugs "In to what _Akiraka no Tenshi_?" He asks using the new nickname he just thought up.

She looks at him for a second her mouth open in shock, then she bursts out laughing. **_So you are my Dark Angel and I am your Angel of light. _**Her laughter rings in their minds making his heart clinch in a fast becoming familiar way. She sobers slightly and looks at him eyes still shining in mirth. "So you don't have any other clothes?" She asks puzzled.

He rubs the back of his head now feeling self-conscious, "I never needed any other than what I am wearing." She walks up to him and rests her hands on his shoulders because she could not stop herself. Then she leans in real close to his neck and inhales deeply. He stiffens in shock, and heat fills his chest.

"Well you don't stink." _No you smell good, like the deep forest, spice and something else. _A groan escapes his throat as he hears her thoughts. She straightens back up her hands still on his shoulders. Her eyes are slightly glazed for a moment before she shakes her head clearing it. "But you can't go around in the same clothes all the time." She smiles brightly at him. "So first things first we will go get you some new clothes." She practically dances in happiness about finding him new clothes. She does love shopping after all!

He sighs in resignation then can't help but smile at how excited she was. "Ok Akiraka no Tenshi we will go shopping." She squeals, grabs his wrist and drags him from the room...

For several hours she drags Zeref around the town buying a bunch of clothes for him, and some for her of course. They have them sent back to their room in the inn. The whole time he is laughing at her happy antics. _To think me, the most powerful mage in the world, powerless against this small woman, allowing her to drag me every which way with no ability to stop it. _He muses to himself. He laughs softly as she throws some more clothes in his arms and pushes him to yet another changing room…

Finally happy with all the stuff she bought she drags him to a diner and they sit down to have lunch. After finishing her food she sighs and looks at him, "So, I think we need to find some place away from need to test the seal without the possibility of someone getting hurt." He nods in agreement. With that she pays for the meal and they leave the diner. They head out of town and walk into the woods surrounding the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: as I wrote this chapter my music came to a song that I realized not only fit the chapter but my story a little as well. The song is "Good Enough" by EVANESCENCE **

**In this chapter neither of them will be overly cheerful. I mean they are coming to grips with their situation and hell Zeref has some serious baggage. But that is Lucy's specialty right? Making everyone around her happy? So just be prepared for some heartache but never fear Lucy is good at her job.**

**Previously**

_Finally happy with all the stuff she bought she drags him to a diner and they sit down to have lunch. After finishing her food she sighs and looks at him, "So I think we need to find some place away from people so that we can test the seal without the possibility of someone getting hurt." He nods in agreement. With that she pays for the meal and they leave the diner. They head out of town and walk into the woods surrounding the town._

* * *

Chapter 3

"How will we know how far is safe?" Lucy asks nervously as they continue deeper into the forest.

He looks over at her and smiles softly, "I can sense all living things around me. I will know when we are out of range of harming anyone, Akiraka no Tenshi, please trust me." He looks straight ahead again. He loses himself in his thoughts once again, walking comfortably next to Lucy with his hands in his pockets.

**Lucy**

She continues walking, glancing sideways at him. _It is weird how sometimes I can hear his every thought, but other times I can't. _She watches as his face scrunches up at some silent thought. _ Like right now. I know he is thinking but I can't hear it. _She continues walking and once again has to stop herself from reaching out to touch him. _Damn it! Why am I feeling like this! I just can't control my urges to touch him. _ Her hand twitches as she clamps it closed at her side.

_It is not just the desire to touch him though. I should be terrified of this situation, of him! But I'm not. _ She sighs out loud. _He is like some kind of drug I am addicted to. I can't get enough of him, his smile, his laugh, the feel of his skin under my fingers. Argg! He makes me feel warm and happy by just standing next to him. What is happening to me?! _ She lets out a soft growl in frustration.

**_Akiraka no Tenshi? _** The soft question snaps her out of her thoughts.

**Zeref**

"…Please trust me." Looking straight ahead again his thoughts wander. F_our hundred years of hatred, killing, and malice. Why the hell did this happen? She is so kind and gentle, everything I have never been. Even before I opened the gate I was never considered good. Ambitious yes, very, not evil, yet. Neither did I have any really good traits. Then the gate was opened. Gods! I did so many evil things then. _He sighs sadly and glances over at Lucy as he continues walking. He looks back in front of him.

_I have caused so much pain and suffering even the world is rejecting me. So how? Why? was I given such a gift as my Akiraka no Tenshi?_ He is startled out of his thoughts as he feels a hand slowly slide down his left arm. He glances over to her. She sighs softly, and then her hand drops back to her side. _She does not even realize she just touched me. _

He turns his eyes once again on their path. _Ever since I met her, and she closed the gate I feel at peace. I guess I can admit I have been happy with her near me. With her near me the world accepts me. I can touch and be touched by things without them withering and dying. But with all that aside I have this uncontrollable urge to do everything I can, not only to protect her, but make her happy. What the hell is happening to me? _

His thoughts get interrupted again as he hears her growl in frustration. He focuses his senses around him, wondering if she feels something he does not, but there are no other life forms near them. _No danger._ He stops walking, they are in a clearing in the woods. He looks at the still walking Lucy. _Akiraka no Tenshi? _He asks softly.

**Normal**

She stops and turns around looking at Zeref, "What?" She asks quietly.

"We are at a safe distance now." He says, she looks around lets out a groan and flops to the ground. She lies on her back arms outstretched from her sides. She stares up at the sky and exhales loudly. Zeref sits down a little distance from her, and looks at her scrunched up face. "So what's up with the face?" He prods softly. He knows something is bothering her and wants to know what it is.

She pulls her eyes from the sky and looks at him, her eyes full of frustration. "Well, first have you noticed that we cannot always hear each other's thoughts?"

_She is unhappy we can't always hear each other? _ He thinks quietly.

**_See that's what I mean! I heard that clear as day but earlier I could not hear you, and I'm pretty sure you could not hear me. _**She thinks in frustration.

_So are you mad we can hear each other or that we can't? _ He asks laughing softly in their minds.

She exhales loudly and glares at him. _ No, it's just that it is so random. I mean there might be times I won't want you to hear what I am thinking. _

"Ah I get it now." He smiles warmly at her. "I think it might be just a matter of practice. Neither of us is used to this new skill. I mean Acnologia was able to talk to me in my head when the gate was open. It was totally different, he had complete control of the communication and I never heard his thoughts. So I think if we work at it we might be able to control it more."

She sighs softly and a smile creeps on to her face. He feels the now familiar ache in his chest at her tentative smile. She looks back up at the sky, he watches her contentedly for a few moments when he all the sudden feels her hand on his knee. He looks down and grabs her hand in his and lifts it off his knee. She looks over at him stunned then to their intertwined hands.

She snatches it from his grip and lays it on her stomach interlacing it with her other hand. "And that's another thing. I can't seem to control my hands and thoughts around you. I mean we are out here to test how long the damn seal lasts and I can't stop touching you." Her fingers twitch as she once again fights the urge to reach out and touch his knee. Seeing the movement he scoots back away from her so she can't reach him.

"Well let's see. As a Tennyo you are meant to be my guardian angel. That part of you woke by my magic hitting you. So I am guessing it tailored your magic so that you could help me the best way possible. That means it gave you the ability to shut my gate. Being a guardian would require strong bonds. So I think that your magic created the strong bond we feel to help you protect me. Then because of the gate it created the desire in us to touch all the time therefore renewing the seal." He says in soft contemplation.

"But then why am I the only one feeling the urge to touch you?" she asks as her hand twitches again.

He laughs heartily at her comment and looks at her. She frowns at his laughter, and then she notices that he shifts and slams his hands in his pockets. "Akiraka no Tenshi, you are definitely not alone in those desires. You don't seem to realize, I touch you more than I think I have ever touched anyone. I get the urges just like you but you usually beat me to the touch is all." He smiles at her warmly. "I think it is your magic's way of keeping the seal in place and our bond strong."

"So we are stuck with each other." She sighs looking back up at the sky.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asks softly a little worried about her answer.

She looks back at him, "Not at all." She smiles warmly, and he smiles back at her. Then he watches her look up at the sky. "How long has it been?" She asks still staring at the sky.

"It has been about a half an hour." He states after looking at the new watch she had bought him back in town.

"How is the seal doing?" His eyes become unfocused as he examines the seal on the gate in his mind.

"It seems to still be strong though it has faded a little." He says as he comes back from his mind.

"Tenshi?" She asks shortening his nickname, she looks at him catching his eyes with hers.

"Hmm?" He looks back at her. He can see the question building in her mind, the one he really does not want to answer.

"We are stuck with each other, so I need to know." His eyes close sadly and his shoulders slump knowing what her question will be. "I need to know the truth about you. All we ever hear are horrific tales. I want to know what the truth is and what is exaggeration."

His eyes open slowly and he looks at her, his eyes full of so much pain. _Ok my Tenshi, but it is not an easy pill to swallow._ The sorrow in the voice in her head makes her want to reach out and touch him to make him feel better.

**Zeref's Tale**

* * *

_I was born a very long time ago to a wealthy family. As I grew, it was obvious I was a magic prodigy. By the age of six I was proficient in several types of magic. Not only was I good with magic I was highly intelligent. My intelligence surpassed many of the people around me. I learned to use it to manipulate people so that I always got what I wanted. I became very cunning._

_Along with my high intelligence came an insatiable appetite for knowledge. I craved and hunted down all different types of magic and any other knowledge I could find. By the age of sixteen I had learned almost all of the magic in the area for the time period. There was a new magic that had just been created. It was called Dragon Slayer magic. Some of the dragons had decided that dragons and humans should work together. They taught this magic to humans to help them fight against the dragons that still saw humans as food._

_All though I know the story says I created Acnologia but that is a false tale. He created himself long before I even knew about dragon slayer magic. He had killed so many dragons and drank their blood that he became a dragon himself. He was the Dragon King. I was eighteen by the time I tracked down the Dragon King. I certainly was not going to learn dragon slayer magic from just any ordinary dragon. I was such a fool. _

_Once I found him I asked him to teach me to become a dragon slayer. Looking back now I am amazed that I was even able to get close to him. He had heard of me and my appetite. He must have known that I would be easily manipulated. He told me that he would not teach me dragon slaying magic but something far more powerful. As a taste of the magic that he would teach me, he told me that he would teach me the spell to make me immortal. _

_Well this peaked my appetite and I asked him to teach me the spell. I was nineteen when I finally cast the spell upon myself, and true to his word I was unable to die. If I ever got mortally wounded I would wake later completely healed. Now this just made my appetite greater. Now I wanted to know what else he could teach me. _

_I went back to Acnologia and asked what else he could teach me. He told me that he would bestow on me everything he knew. However in order to do that I would have to open a link in my mind to communicate with him. It would make it so much easier for him to teach me that way, he assured me. Now you must understand I was nineteen, I knew almost every magic there was and had made myself immortal. To say I was a little egotistical and sure of myself is a huge understatement. _

_I figured what ever happened I would be able to conquer it. The knowledge he could give me was well worth it. At least that is what I thought at the time. Oh how naïve I was. I should have known better. The problem was he did not let me know what the incantation was to create the gate in my mind. If I had known the incantation I could have reversed it. My thirst for knowledge overwhelmed my intelligence. I walked up to him. He took his claw and tapped it on my forehead. The pain that burst through my mind was immense and made me pass out. _

_When I woke I was not myself any more. Acnologia and I had merged in my mind. All his malignant desires, malevolence, and arrogance now consumed me. All my longings were now not bound by a conscience, or morals. I became as evil as all the stories you heard. In fact I did something's that I am sure the history books do not know of. I do not want to relive any of those tales now, just know the ones you have heard are not exaggerations. _

_Once I was defeated in the war something in my mind broke free. The gate was still there and Acnologia still could control me but now I had my conscience and morals. I felt guilt and remorse. The memories of all that I had done broke me. I tried to kill myself so many times. Acnologia always stopped me whenever I came close to succeeding, punishing me by unleashing the death wave, making me watch everyone around me die. _

_The evil that seeped from the gate shrouded me in magic that withered and killed anything I touched. Hundreds of years passed like that. Me hiding as much as possible. Him torturing me whenever something alive got close to me. When I do not fight his magic it only hurts a little. It is when I fight it, try to suppress it, does the pain become unbearable. _

_Not long ago I heard that Igneel was teaching a small boy, dragon slaying magic. A hope grew in me. If anything could kill me maybe he could. Knowing he was still too young I hid myself on an Island. Unknown to me it was your guilds island. After Natsu attacked me I realized he was still not ready. The attack on me attracted Acnologia sensing all the life on the island he used my gate to track me down. Too late I realized he was on his way. I tried to get off the island before he came but it was already too late. I watched the island disappear beneath his breath weapon. I did not know Mavis protected you all. _

_I was resigned to wait for Natsu to be reincarnated. I was on my way to pick up one of my creations that Acnologia wanted when I ran in to you. Now you know my story._

* * *

"Oh Tenshi, my dear Kurai Tenshi, How did you stay sane?" Lucy asks quietly, tears in her eyes.

He straightened up and looked at her sadly. Shrugging his shoulders he says very softly. "I don't know that I did." He exhales. "Tenshi, until you came in to my life I am not sure I have been sane for a long time. With the gate closed, and you by my side. With your touch and with you being a ghost always in my mind. I feel the sanest I have felt in a very long time, but deep down, deep in my core I don't know that I truly am sane."

He reaches down a picks a daisy and holds it in between two finger tips. Looking at it he smiles, "Akiraka no Tenshi, you are a miracle to me. Because of you I am not rejected by this world. Because of you I can touch and be touched without everything dying around me." His smile is plastered on his face as he reaches out to hand Lucy the daisy.

She smiles sweetly and reaches for the flower. Just as she is about to grab it she gasps in shock, the daisy is withering before her eyes. Her gasp makes him look at the flower between his fingers, his heart constricts with grief as he watches the flower crumble into dust between the pads of his fingers. His eyes close, tears leaking out unchecked.

Within a short moment he feels softness crash into this chest knocking him over to lie on his back in the grass. Lucy's arms are wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his chest. He can feel the wracking sobs shake her body as she cries for him. He wraps his arms around her waist tightly. "Shh, Tenshi, My sweet Tenshi. You're here, everything will be fine." He moves a hand up to run through her hair as he says soothing words to her. Her touch sealed the gate once more, but her tears took that agony in his heart away replacing it with the now familiar warm happy feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so Merry Christmas, for your Christmas present I am posting two chapters at one time! But sad to say my Husband says I need to focus on Christmas now. So I may not update until after Christmas. I am pretty addicted to this story so we will see if I can keep from writing more on it. LOL**

**Also this chapter has a lemon in the middle of it so…. If you don't like lemons don't read that part. I have it marked clearly. I know, I'm shameless… but their bond will not be denied and they are powerless against it! /smirk**

**Previously**

_He wraps his arms around her waist tightly. "Shh, Tenshi, My sweet Tenshi. You're here, everything will be fine." He moves a hand up to run through her hair as he says soothing words to her. Her touch sealed the gate once more, but her tears took that agony in his heart away replacing it with the now familiar warm happy feeling._

* * *

Chapter 4

They lay there for a small stretch of time. Lucy's crying has subsided, but she does not let go of his neck. Soon he feels her hand loosen and she slides off of him slightly, resting on her side next to him. With her head still on his chest, she starts drawing circles on his chest with the tip of her index finger.

He could tell she was trying to get up the nerve to ask him something again. He grabs her hand off his chest and brings it to his mouth. Then he kisses the tips of her fingers. He looks down at her and sees her looking up at his face, eyes filled with worry. Drawing her fingers away from his mouth he says to her softly, "Just ask Tenshi, I cannot deny you anything."

She sighs loudly and closing her eyes asks quietly, "You said you became immortal, yet you said you tried to kill yourself and almost succeeded, and that you thought Nastu may one day be able to succeed. How can that be?" She was once again trailing her fingertip around his chest. The sensations of that finger driving him to distraction.

"Just because a being is immortal does not mean they cannot die. It just means they are very hard to kill. Take for instance your celestial spirits. They are immortal and damn near impossible to kill but…"

"They can still die." Lucy finishes, "I Almost lost Loke before I even knew he was Leo."

"Exactly, for one such as me there are three ways I can die. But you don't need to worry about that. Now that I have you I no longer feel like leaving this world." He kisses the top of her head.

"So how long did the seal last?" She stopped running her fingers over his chest. Instead she was smoothing his shirt out with the palm of her hand. He closes his eyes and stifles a groan.

"Around two hours." Now her hand was resting just above the waist band of his pants.

"That's not very long." Her fingers twitch and her nails lightly scratch his side. His stomach muscles clinch and he mostly stifles an uncontrolled laugh. Her hand slides off of his stomach and rests on the far side of him. She lifts herself up so that her upper body is braced on her arms, hovering above him. Her eyes are alight with mischief.

_Oh no what is she thinking now?_ His body stiffens as he feels her right leg slide over his legs. She settles down on his hips and shifts her weight ever so slightly. He can't contain the groan that the movement causes. She is now wearing a grin that matches her dancing eyes. _Tenshi?_ He asks softly. As she straightens up she drags both of his arms to his side. Then places each of his hands palms down under one of her knees effectively trapping them. His eyes are hooded trying to figure out what she is planning.

"So you Zeref, are the most powerful mage in the entire world." He nods even though he knows it was a statement. "But I, a simple celestial mage have figured out your greatest weakness." She leans over close to his face and presses her lips to his. Soon the kiss gets more heated and she slides her tongue along his lower lip inciting a groan and allowing her tongue to sweep the inside of his mouth.

He groans louder as he gets his first taste of her, sweet like honey. His hands twitch under her knees, but are effectively trapped there, for now. She deepens the kiss even more and hums in pleasure. While all this is going he does not notice that she has lifted his shirt up to expose his waist. She pulls back gasping for breath. Her hands are resting palms in and fingers splayed out on his stomach. "Do you want to know what your greatest weakness is, Kurai Tenshi?"

His chest still heaving from the effects of her kiss, he hisses out, "You?"

She smiles down at him, and shifts her weight on his hips, eliciting a moan of pleasure from both of them. "While I will admit I am up there on the list of you weaknesses, there is one greater." The grin plastered on her face is seductively evil. "As you guessed wrong I will have to tell you." She leans down close to his ear, her breasts rubbing against his chest and whispers "You Kurai Tenshi are…" her fingers flex which to his shock and horror makes him laugh. "…ticklish!" she sits back up and laughing lays into his sides with her fingers. He thrashes around laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop…. Lucy….Stop!" he pleads between bouts of laughter. Her fingers stop their torture. Before he can catch his breath the weight of her on top of him is gone. She rockets off of him and runs away laughing madly. He flips over on his stomach and props himself up on his elbows. He looks at her. _Akiraka no Tenshi you are evil!_ That just makes her laugh all the more.

Still chuckling softly she rests her hands on her waist. **_ So Tenshi, do you plan on coming over here and punishing me for my evil ways?" _** Zeref amazed at how this one small woman could make him feel, is stunned into inaction, and he just stares at her. **_ Oh I know what your problem is. _** Mirth ringing in her voice. **_ It's your age right? Your tired old bones can't get the strength or energy up to meet out your revenge._**

Her laughter rings in his head. In a split second he launches himself at her. "Eeekk!" she screams and rushes away from him. She runs as fast as she can around the clearing, her laughter bouncing off the trees. Soon however she feels strong warm arms wrap tightly around her waist, she stumbles, taking her captor with her as she falls. Somehow he is able to flip around and lands heavily on his back with Lucy stretched out on top of him.

_You underestimate this 'decrepit' old man. _He wraps his legs around her pinning them in between his strong legs. One arm wrapped tightly across her ribs right under her heaving breasts. His other arm is free and ready to meet out his revenge. _Let's see if you have the same weakness. _He whispers in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He lays into her side with his free hand eliciting roars of laughter from his captive.

She thrashes and bucks in his arms trying to get away._ **Mercy!**_ She cries out in his mind. **_ Mercy please! _** He stops tickling her and wraps his other arm around her waist. They lie there for quite a long time trying to catch their breath. His head rests on the ground. Her head rests on his chest tucked under his chin. He bends up both knees so that her backside is cradled enticingly on top of his hips.

They lay that way for a while, soon Lucy is asleep. Zeref lays there half asleep feeling very content and happy. His hand on her waist starts to move on its own accord, slowly tracing circles on her stomach. Zeref is startled when he feels a soft rumble vibrate from her chest.

_Is she purring?_ In shock his hand stops moving and she lets out a whimper. He chuckles and starts sliding his fingers over her stomach again.

* * *

**Zeref**

He lifts his head up and places a hot kiss on her neck just under her ear. The rumble in her chest gets louder. Using her feet she slides up his length more, giving him access to more of her neck. He smiles against her neck then starts nibbling up and down its length. The hand wrapped around her ribs move down, sliding along her skin. He feels ripples of pleasure run along her skin under his hand, and she gasps arching her back slightly.

The roaming hand is now diagonal across her stomach. He tucks the fingers under her belt grabbing hold. His free hand tucks under her shirt and slides up to just under her breast. He drags his nails gently along the underside of her breast. Her breath stills her entire concentration focused on what his fingers are doing.

He slides his hand back down her stomach away from her breast which incites a whimper of frustration. He chuckles softly then grabs the bottom of her shirt and pushes it up all the way exposing her sensitive mound to the cold air. She gasps out loud and her nipple hardens instantly.

Biting her neck harder now he pinches and plays with her hardened nub. She is wreathing on top of him making him painfully hard. The hand holding the belt lets go and gets busy unfastening her belt and pants. Once done accomplishing its task it slides slowly down and cups her heated core.

_Damn she is soaked!_ His fingers slide up and down her folds, her hips buck in time with his slow massage. Her breathing comes out in ragged gasps and moans. With a tip of a finger he searches out the sensitive nerve bundle. He growls happily when he finds it and circles it with the tip of his finger, eliciting screams of pleasure. He scrapes his nail against her clit, once, twice, and on the third stroke her back arches up off of him and she screams her release.

After a moment her breathing settles down a little and whispers in his head, **_Tenshi, my Kurai Tenshi, I need you. _** With that whisper running through his mind he rolls over and lays her down on her back in the grass. In his state of desire to give her what she wants, he has no patience to work on getting clothes off of them. He closes his eyes mumbles an incantation and they are now laying there gloriously naked. He lifts himself up and settles down between her legs she moans and bucks her hips into his.

He grits his teeth and slowly slides into her groaning at how tight she is, and then he felt it and his world crashes around him. _She's a virgin?!_ His entire being freezes. _ I can't do this to her. _He groans in agony.

Feeling him stop and stiffen she looks down at where they are joined and realizes why he stopped. The aggressive hungry side in her takes over. With strength she should not have she flips them over so she is on top, his shaft still half buried in her. His eyes fly open in shock. Her eyes are not the deep chocolate-brown any more, but a very light faded brown.

With her hands braced on his chest she growls out, "You will not…" then slams down on him, slamming him inside her to his hilt. Her eyes snap closed and her head flies back. Both of them are slammed with an intense shock-wave of pleasure that takes their breath away. After a moment they are both breathing again. She slowly brings her head forward, opens her eyes and looks at him. "…deny me this." She finishes in a raspy voice. His eyes open after coming down from the intense pleasure and he looks in her eyes.

"Lucy?" he asks as he shakily reaches his left hand up to trail the index finger on her cheek just under her right eye. He can't believe what he is seeing. Her eyes are now a deep silver color, the color of mercury. She smiles down at him tilting her head to the side slightly. And then all reason leaves his mind as she starts to slide him in and out of her in long slow strokes.

She leans forward still sliding him in and out. Her hard nipples rub up and down his chest with each thrust. She captures his mouth with hers and shoves her tongue in his mouth hungrily begging his tongue to play tag. As he responds back with matching hunger she growls and quickens the pace. His hands snake up and clamp down on her hips with a bruising grip. He uses the grip on her hips to help her increase the speed once again.

She throws her body away from his face digging her fingers into his chest she sits up straight, staring down at him, mercury eyes shining brightly. Now he is lifting her hips up and slamming them down; his hips bucking up in time with his hands downward motion. Her head is thrown back and he can feel her tightening around him as she gets closer to her climax. Soon he hears every name she has for him screamed to the sky above them. Her head comes forward. He can tell she is spent so he quickly flips them over.

Once he is settled between her legs again he slams into her. She claws at his back as he thrusts into her over and over. He is very close to his climax when she screams his name again. Her core tightens painfully around him, and with that he falls over the edge, the strength of his orgasm ripping his breath away. Spent he falls on top of her. He can feel her purring happily, as she runs her hands up and down his back soothing the deep gashes she put there.

He rolls off her on to his back dragging her with him settling her against him. She throws one arm over his chest, and sighs loudly in satisfaction. She glances up at him and he notices that her eyes are chocolate-brown once more. Her eyes flutter closed and is soon fast asleep. He quickly follows her into the void.

* * *

**Zeref**

He carries her back to their hotel room. Even in her sleep her hand would twitch and slide up on some part of his body, touching him softly. Once back in their room he tucks her snugly in the bed. Looking at his watch,_ 8 am I am going to go get the train tickets plus I need to go get some money._ He glances back at the sleeping Lucy. _She should be out for a while longer. I should be able to get back before she wakes._ He turns and walks out of the room shutting the door softly behind him.

He walks out of the hotel and heads toward the only bank in town. On the way he grabs out the ID seal in his pocket and runs his finger down the engraving. The seal glows, twists and shifts settling down into a family crest he used a long time ago (before the war and death curse settled on him) to set up a savings account. With four hundred years of interest he had a massive fortune set in his family's name. Every once in a while he had sent letters to the bank to assure them the family was alive and thriving.

After withdrawing a large amount (enough to repay Lucy and cover all their other expenses and have some for later) he walks over to the train station and buys two tickets to Magnolia. _The train leaves in two hours better get back and pack up._

As he is walking down the hall of the hotel his mind rings with her panicked voice. **_ Zeref!_** The fear in it makes his heart pound and he starts running down the hall throwing out his senses trying to detect what is scaring her. He does not sense any life forms other than her in their room.

_ Akiraka no Tenshi what is wrong? _ He asks as he slides up to the door, not bothering to try to find the door key he snaps his fingers and the door flies open. She is sitting in the bed legs thrown over the side her face white, sweat dripping down her face. She jumps as the door hits the inside wall. Seeing him standing in the door she raises her arms up reaching for him. He rushes over to her kneels down and wraps his arms around her rocking her softly.

**Normal**

**_ Where were you? _** She asks in a weak fearful voice. The sound makes his heart clinch.

_I was getting our tickets for Magnolia. _ He starts running his fingers of one hand through her hair still rocking her slowly. _ Now what happened? What scared you so much?_

**_I had a nightmare, but I can't remember what it was about. _** She sighs and pulls away from him slightly giving him a tentative smile. **_Sorry about worrying you. I had just woken up from it and you weren't here. It just scared me more, sorry. _**

He reaches up and runs the palm of his hand along her cheek, she leans into it her smile getting bigger. _ There is nothing to be sorry about. _ He leans in and kisses her softly. Her hands snake out and tangle in his hair pulling him into a deeper kiss. She devours his mouth for a while then pulls back gasping for air.

"How long until the train leaves?" She asks still sifting her fingers through his hair.

He closes his eyes and a rumble of pleasure escapes his chest. "Um about two hours."

"Oh then I better get ready." She stands up. He leans back propping himself up on his arms stretched out behind him to give her room to stand. She does her morning stretch, up on tiptoes arms high in the air, and groans loudly. This of course brings her hips up to Zeref's eye level, unable to help it he falls backwards with a groan.

She looks down at him and a huge smirk plants itself on her face. She steps over him and saunters to the bathroom. He groans in frustration as he hears the soft click of the bathroom door being locked. _Woman, you are going to be the death of me! _Her laughter rings in his head. Still lying on the floor he hears the shower turn on.

**_Kurai Tenshi, I want to test something. _**

_Go for it. _He says back softly. He waits for a second but there was only silence.

**_Did you hear me?_**

_No did you say something? _He asks in curiosity

**_Yeah! I think I got it! I think I found a way to keep some thoughts to myself. _** Her voice oozing pride.

_That's great so how did you do it?_ He asks happily.

**_I built a wall in my mind and put my silent thoughts behind it. _** Her voice ringing happily in his mind. She goes back to concentrating on her shower singing softly in her head.(She is singing "Good Enough") Zeref still sprawled out on the floor closes his eyes and listens to her sing. The warm ache in his chest growing…

Once on the train they found a cozy sleeper compartment as it would take them a week via train to get back to Magnolia. Once settled in he began the task of finding out exactly what made her eyes change to the faded brown. His favorite thing during the long tip home though was learning what brought the mercury color to her eyes…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally home she stops at her front door, her hand stalls on the door knob. "Akiraka no Tenshi? Is there something wrong?" Zeref asks her when he realizes she stopped.

"Um well do you sense anyone inside?" She asks nervously. He looks at the door sending out his senses but there is no one inside.

"No there is nothing in there why, do you sense something I don't" He asks a little apprehensive.

She lets out a large sigh and opens the door. "No it's just my friends don't always respect privacy." She laughs and tugs him into the house. Once inside he shuts the door behind them. "Make yourself comfortable Kurai Tenshi, I am going to unpack fast then we can head out. He walks over to the couch flops down on it and listens to her bustle around the house putting stuff away. She grumbles to herself as she tries to figure out where she is going to put his stuff…

"Are you ready to go to the guild Tenshi?" Lucy looks at Zeref lying on the couch one arm thrown over his eyes. She walks over kneels down and smiles at him. Feeling her warm presence he turns his head towards her, and then he moves his arm and runs his hand over her soft cheek. She leans into the touch, "Come on my Kurai Tenshi, there is nothing to worry about. They might be able to figure out a way to strengthen the seal." He sighs softly and sits up.

"Yeah you are right. Ok I'm ready." He looks at the beautiful woman standing at the door in front of him. _ Gods I hope they don't force her hands. _He stands up and follows Lucy out the door.

_**Don't worry Kurai Tenshi; everything will be fine, you will see.**_Her voice rings in his head with confidence.

Lucy decides she wants to show him the rest of Magnolia before heading to the guild. She takes him around to all her favorite shops, making him laugh at her enthusiasm over various items she wants to get some day. They then stop for lunch and talk happily together about nothing of real consequence. "Ok Zack let's go to the guild now." She smiles at him happily as they leave the restaurant. They amble towards the guild in comfortable silence; neither of them realizes they have not touched since the beginning of lunch, both being lost in their own thoughts of the future.

As they reach the guild and Lucy steps up to the doors, Zeref stalls his steps, apprehension flooding him. Lucy does not notice that he has stopped and continues into the guild. Outside Zeref hears "Lucy!" from many voices inside the guild. Hearing the laughter in her voice as she greets everyone he winces in pain, his heart aching. After a few minutes he hears her say "Guys I want you to meet Z…" her voice stalls as she realizes he is not with her.

"ZACK!" Lucy yells "GET IN HERE NOW!" he chuckles softly to himself.

_Well I can't avoid this. Gods I hope she is right and they will not make her fight them. _He sighs softly shrugs his shoulders and walks into the guild. As he walks in he hears a multitude of gasps from various voices. He stops just inside the doors and waits for the attack. "ZEREF!" roars the pink haired boy standing next to Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy" he says quietly. "We knew they would recognize me." FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR! Zeref flinches as the fire wave crashes around him. _ Damn it I was hoping he at least would talk first. _He thinks sadly, as his instinctual shield prevents any damage from being done. Lucy starts to run towards him, trying to get between him and Natsu.

"No Lucy! He is dangerous!" Natsu grabs her around the waist holding her from getting closer to Zeref.

She sighs softly _Thank the gods at least Natsu stopped attacking. _"Natsu let me go he won't hurt me!" she yells trying to twist out of his arms, so she could stand between the guild and Zeref. "I need to tell you all some…" Just as she says that Zeref falls to his knees and grabs his head. _Shit! When did we touch last?! Oh Shit!_ She thrashes against Natsu even harder. "Natsu you have to let me go! Now!" she screams.

"Lucy he is coming. Lucy ...ARGGHHH!" Zeref doubles over in pain still clutching his head. He can feel the gate slowly slide open and the malice starts to seep through the small opening in his head. Everyone is frozen in fear except for Lucy. She is still struggling in Natsu's arms.

"LOKE!" Lucy screams into the air. Within a second Loke is standing next to her taking in the situation.

"Lucy?" he asks looking at her. "Why the hells are you here!" he shouts at her finally realizing where they were. "I told him to keep you away from here."

"SHUT UP LOKE!" she screams at him. The whole guild gasps in shock. "THE GATE! IT'S OPENING! YOU HAVE TO GET NATSU OFF ME!" She is still thrashing in Natsu's arms.

"Shit!" he shouts. She hears Loke say "Sorry Natsu" she then feels the arms wrapped around her loosen. The second she can she rushes forward towards Zeref.

"LUCY!" Zeref cries out as the black wave is released. Lucy is just feet from touching Zeref her hand outstretched when the wave hits her. The familiar sickness hits her stomach. She is so focused on reaching Zeref, she does not notice what the rest of the guild sees happening.

**GUILD**

As the wave hits Lucy she bends over slightly in pain, and then starts to glow brightly. The wave starts to wrap around her and head for the people grouped in the center of the guild. Then to everyone's shock ghostly angelic wings sprout from her back. They sweep out and as the black wave touches them it dissipates. The wings keep sweeping forward taking the black wave with them. She finally reaches Zeref sliding on her knees; she wraps her arms around him, soon after the wings also wrap around the Dark Lord. Once they touch him they vanish. The entire guild gasps in shock.

**Normal**

He is shaking in her arms. "I'm so sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry." Zeref whispers tears running down his face.

"Shh, my Kurai Tenshi, everything is ok. It was my fault; I did not realize how long it has been since we touched." _How is it that we have not touched in two hours? We are always touching, why had the urges been suppressed?_

_**It in fact had only been one and a half hours since they had touched, just before their lunch started. Out on the town they had constantly touched. The urges were overwhelmed by her excitement to see her family and his because of his apprehension on the outcome of the guild seeing him.** _

She slides one hand up his back and threads her fingers in the hair at the back of his head. "Rest now everything is ok." He lays his head on her shoulder sobs racking his body. Slowly his body slumps in her arms as he falls asleep. She twists around laying his head in her lap and faces the guild hall. She can't bear to look up and see her whole guild dead because of her. So she just sits there head hanging, tears flowing down her face. She continues threading her fingers through Zeref's hair as she cries in agony.

Loke slowly releases his hold on Natsu. He places a hand on his shoulder, "Stay Natsu." He says firmly as he walks up to Lucy. She is crying her head sagging, face to the ground, hand sifting through Zeref's hair. Loke kneels down in front of her resting his hand on top of her head. "Oh Lucy, why are you so stubborn?" she looks up at him sadly. "My princess everyone is ok. You made it in time. You may have put them in danger but you saved them in the end." Tears stream down her face as she looks beyond Loke and sees everyone staring at her.

Relief washes over her, and then the dread hits, "Can you tell them for me?" she whispers plaintively.

He smiles sadly back at her, "Sorry but you have made your bed. Now you have to lie in it." He ruffles her hair softly. "Besides I have to get back there to finish our preparations."

"How much longer?" she asks him softly, her tears finally drying.

"It will take the rest of the day, and if you keep calling on me it will take longer." He gives her an encouraging smile.

"Another two months?" she sighs softly looking back down at the sleeping Zeref. Soon she sees the gold glow as Loke leaves her to her fate. "Damn Lion." She whispers under her breath.

The guild is completely quiet after Loke disappears, staring at Lucy and Zeref in disbelief. Natsu takes a step forward slowly. "Lucy you need to get away from him. That is Zeref, you know what he is." He reaches his hand out to her.

"I know who he is Natsu. I am sorry but I can't." she sighs still running her fingers through Zeref's hair.

"LUCY YOU HA….." Natsu starts to yell.

"I think Lucy is right. I believe right now she needs to stay right where she is." Everyone gasps. Lucy looks up at the female voice. "First?" she says softly. Mavis was standing behind Natsu with Master Makarov standing next to her.

"But First, he is Zeref. He is evil. He has killed so many." Natsu whined looking at Lucy with worry.

"We found out that Lucy has been dragging him around town all day today. Everyone should be dead right now. Lucy should be dead." Master said softly.

"Zeref kills anything that gets near him. How is Lucy alive? How is the entire town alive? Heck how is the guild alive right now." Mavis says softly, looking at Lucy with curiosity.

"I am his Tennyo First Master. I am his guardian angel." Lucy said softly looking down at Zeref sadly. The whole guild gasps and both Masters look at her with worry and sadness.

"How long does he sleep when this happens?" Master Makarov asks.

"Usually I am able to get to him before the wave is unleashed. The only other time this has happened was the first time we met out on my last mission." She says then thinks for a moment. "He slept the whole way to town then in the inn for a few more hours. So um, around 6 hours."

She looks at everyone plaintively then says, "He is not evil. Not innately at least. He is cunning, intelligent, and has an insatiable thirst for knowledge. That thirst lead him to open the gate in his mind. Once the gate was opened the evil overwhelmed him. But deep down he is not evil." She looks around the guild. "I have the ability to close that gate, though it does not last long."

"So do you need to touch him during this sleep?" Mavis asks softly.

"No but the seal only last two hours. So if I am not touching him when he wakes the gate will be open." She replies to the First Master.

Master Makarov sighs sadly, "My child what did you get yourself in to?" he looks around the guild and says loudly. "No one is to speak a word of what has happened here. Lucy is part of our family and we will not judge her. Do all you brats understand?!"

"Aye, sir!" the whole guild yells back.

He looks back at Lucy. "I think we need to talk, my child." He turns around and shouts. "ELFMAN! Come over here and pick up Ze…"

"Zack" Lucy interrupts him. "Please call him Zack."

He nods his head once. "Elfman please come and pick up Zack and take him to my office." Elfman strides out from the crowd, bends over, scoops up Zeref and heads to the masters quarters. Lucy gets up quickly and follows the towering man. With a sigh the Master looks over the rest of the guild. "Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Grey, Juvia. Please head back there as well." Natsu starts to whimper. "Natsu if you can calm yourself and behave you can go as well." Natsu straightens up and rushes after the rest of them. "Mira please go find Wendy and join us as well." Mira nods and rushes off to the back of the guild. "Now for the rest of you brats, like I said you will not speak of this to anyone! Now get back to whatever you had been doing!" he shouts. The rest of the guild disperses quickly.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed your Christmas present. If I have my way I will update again soon. If my husband has his way I won't be updating until after christmas. see you all soon. and thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sticks her head in the room, looks around, and then tiptoes all the way into the room. She then throws the chapter at you, looking around again, she whispers, "Don't tell him I posted this." then runs from the room laughing.**

Chapter 6

Lucy sits down on the couch and Elfman lays Zeref down on the couch with his head in her lap. She threads her fingers through his hair and watches as everyone filters in to the room. They all sit down around the room. The Master walks in behind Mira and Wendy. "Elfman please stand guard outside the door please." The master says. Elfman nods and does as he was told.

Wendy seeing the unconscious man walks over and examines him. After the soft glow from her hands fade she says, "He seems fine, he is just in a magic induced sleep." The master nods his thanks to the girl.

He then looks at Lucy and lets out a loud sigh, "So Lucy, please tell us how this happened."

Lucy looks at them all slowly, her hand fists in Zeref's hair. She sighs once and tells them everything that happened…

"He has a story to tell but I will let him tell it to you when he wakes up." She looks around again, "I was hoping that maybe together we could figure out a way to make the seal stronger. I can't just sit on my thumbs waiting on Loke to give me his plans."

"Levy would you see what you can find out?" The master asked quietly.

"Sure!" she states, and then she looks at her best friend, worry plane on her face.

Lucy feels Zeref shift slightly. _**Kurai Tenshi, are you awake?**_

_Yes, _he says in her mind softly. He senses all the life forms in the room, and his eyes fly open. _Are they all alive!? _He looks up into her eyes; she is smiling down at him with tears in her eyes. He reaches up and runs the pad of his thumb over one of her eyes wiping away the moisture.

_**Yes they are all alive. They need to hear your tale, I'm sorry to ask you to repeat it. **_She softly traced the lines of worry on his brow smoothing them. Neither of them notice the shock in the groups faces at the obviously tender moment between them.

"Lucy, I can sit up now." He says very softly. She nods and lets him sit up beside her. He looks at the group, sighs heavily then tells them his story...

"so how open does the gate need to be for him to locate you?" the master asks with a frown on his face.

"It needs to be fully open. He needs be able to crawl in my head to locate exactly where I am." Zeref states.

"And how open did the gate get this time?" The master's face was drawn down in real worry now.

"It had barely started to open; he was only just able to release the wave. He does not know where I am." The master looks Zeref in the eyes for a moment, and then sighs loudly in relief.

Lucy lays her hand on his thigh; Zeref looks at it for a moment then lays his hand over hers. Nastu looks at their joined hands for a moment then looks at Zeref, eyes very serious, "If you ever hurt Lucy. I will kill you..." everyone holds their breath.

Zeref looks at Natsu their eyes lock intensely. "Natsu, if my calculations are correct, you are the only one that can remove me from this world." He feels Lucy's hand sneak up his back to his neck. Then he feels a feather light touch. She drags her thumb back and forth under the hair line on his neck trying to sooth him. He continues, "If I ever hurt Lucy. I fully expect you to do just that." they stare at each other for a moment longer.

Natsu's eyes narrow slightly as he weighs what Zeref said. He closes his eyes for a second nods his head sharply. He leans back in his chair and just like that his eyes open, and he is the Natsu they all love. His grin is huge and he says brightly. "Zack's all right by me!" everyone lets out their breath in relief. Zeref jumps slightly in shock.

Lucy smiles brightly, _**That's our Natsu for you. He is just one big forgiving heart, a very protective heart.**_

The master nods his head once then looks at Erza. Erza looks steadily at Zeref, "Jellal did a lot of evil things under your influence. I'm not sure..."

_Sorry Lucy,_ Zeref says in her mind, _can I borrow your memories?_ He feels her consent, and then he slides through her mind looking at all the memories she had about Erza, Jellal, and the tower of heaven. He sighs heavily.

"I did not do those things to Jellal..." a shocked gasp, then anger crosses Erza face. Zeref holds up his hand, "Be at ease Erza, I am not saying he is to blame. The dark guild that made you their slaves were hungry for the power they believed I would give them, upon being resurrected. I was never dead but still…and Jellal was manipulated by Ultear, he is wholly innocent. In turn Ultear was manipulated by the guild master of Grimore Heart. She too is innocent. The guild master however..."

His anger builds in him. Everyone leans back in fear. Then that soft pad of Lucy's thumb scrapes back and forth across the back of his neck again. He sighs and his anger fades. Everyone relaxes. "He was wholly responsible. He desired my power and believed I would give it to him once awoken, as a reward. I was never asleep."

His eyes lock with Erza's and narrow slightly. "He has paid for his sins." Erza continues to look at Zeref for a moment; just like Natsu she was weighing his words. A single tear slips down her cheek. She leans back with a smile on her face and she too nods her approval.

"Ok" the Master says, "What about the rest of you?" he asks looking at the rest of the group.

"I am not so sure, but…" Grey states, his arms crossed against his chest. He looks at Natsu, Erza and then Lucy. He nods his head "…I guess, if I can give Jellal another chance…" the rest of the group follows suit. The master nods his head and smiles in approval.

_I don't get it. They know everything I have done yet they are accepting me? _ Zeref is in complete shock.

_**Tenshi, this is who we are, and like you said it was Acnologia, he manipulated you.**_ He turned to look at her. She reaches up and smiling, ruffles his hair. _** Just accept it.**_

"What color and where do you want it?" Zeref jumps out of his skin at the soft voice next to him. He did not even realize Mira had walked up to him with the guild stamp in her hands. He looks at her dumbfounded, and then looks at Lucy's who just gives him her heart melting smile.

"Um, brown and right shoulder blade." Mira smiles and places the guilds mark on him…

…the group stops in front of the rest of the guild, Lucy and Zeref out front. The master looks at the uninformed part of the guild and shouts, "Everyone! Welcome our new member, Zack!" the rest of the guild stares at the master in shocked silence until Natsu and Erza standing behind Lucy raises there hand in the Fairy Tail salute and roars, "WELCOME!" then the rest of the guild roars congratulations as well.

They all rush in and surround the couple. Zeref is in complete shock with the now happy and warm guild. As everyone slaps his shoulders and mingles around him, he starts to get a little anxious. I mean it's been hundreds of years since he was able to get near people and even before that he never got this type of welcome. To say he was mentally overwhelmed would be an understatement. Lucy feeling his nervousness building she waves everyone off and drags the stiff Zeref over to a table against the wall far away from everyone.

"Are they always like that?" he asks her in a barely audible whisper. She laughs loudly making him jump a little, as he is still watching the mingling guild in awe.

"No this is tame, but don't worry it is about to get wild very soon…" he looks over her with questioning eyes. Laughing again she points into the far corner where Natsu and Grey have their heads touching. You can see from where Lucy and Zeref were sitting the two boys where shouting at each other. "I would say in about one minute Natsu is going to hit Grey, and send him flying…"

Just as she says that Natsu hits Grey and he goes flying, and in shock Zeref watches everything unfold just as she states it. "…into Elfman…" Bang "…which will piss off Evergreen and she will hit Grey. Then because Evergreen is in the fight the Thunder Legion will get into the brawl as well." She chuckles softly as someone falls to the ground turned to stone.

"This will make it very loud and disturb Cana's drinking…She'll throw her keg at the group…" Bang, sploosh! "This will piss her off more about the waste of alcohol." Zeref is staring at everything that is happening, his jaw slack in utter shock. Lucy chuckles at the look on his face then continues foretelling the next action of the guild.

"She'll pull out her cards and start lobbing them into the crowed at random. Then it will be an all-out rumble." She gets silent for a moment looking intently at someone in the crowed. "Oh damn I forgot… you are now about to get into a fight too." He snaps his head around to look at her.

"What, How, Why?!" he asks flabbergasted.

"You are the most powerful mage in the world, and he…" She points to the pink haired boy at the edge of the brawling guild members. Natsu has his hand gipping someone by the shirt collar, his other hand held up about to punch his captive. All the sudden his head snaps up and you could just see the gears turning in Natsu's mind.

"…just remembered that fact." He starts looking around the guild for someone. Locking eyes with Zeref he starts heading their way. _**Tenshi I would suggest you try to end the fight fast, without doing too much damage. When he does this with Gildarts, Gildarts just pummels him, and then Natsu leaves him alone for a few days."**_

_And how the hell do I do that without hurting him?_

_**I would suggest throwing him into Grey. That will piss Grey off and he will distract Natsu for you. **_

_Who is Grey?_

She laughs, _**You can't miss him. **_ She points to Grey in the distance. He looks at the person she is pointing at.

_Are you serious? _He exclaims as he looks at the raven haired boy standing in triumph over an unconscious guild member. The only thing that boy was wearing was a metal chain around his neck. His attention gets pulled away from the naked boy as Natsu rushes up and stands in front of him.

"**FIGHT ME ZACK!"** The young man screams with a mad smile on his face.

_This is insane!_ Zeref exclaims, she laughs merrily.

_**Welcome to my world. **_She stands on her tip toes, kisses him on his cheek and says, _**good luck, and have fun!**_then shoves him towards Natsu a little.

Natsu rushes back to the middle of the guild hall and yells "Come Get Some!" Zeref looks back over his shoulder at Lucy's smiling face then sighing turns back and strides toward Natsu. He flicks his eyes around the guild and locates the naked young man. Thinking he was distracted Natsu rushes at Zeref with a flaming hand. Zeref takes up a fighting stance. Just before Natsu was able to hit him Zeref cocks his right arm back. Then with an open hand strikes Natsu in the chest with his palm. There was a loud exhalation of air, and Nastu flies backwards…. right into Grey.

"Oi, get off me charcoal for brains!" Grey screams then hits Natsu in the face. Natsu jumps up and they start fighting each other.

He stands there for a moments watching the two young men go at it. Shaking his head he turns back towards Lucy. She is laughing hard and when she finally looks at him she can see laughter in his eyes. She runs up to him wraps her arms around his neck. She plants a quick kiss on his lips then pulls back and whispers in his ear, "Let's go home."


	7. warning lemon! chap 7

**AN: ok this entire chap is a lemon so don't wanna read it don't worry I have the next chapter almost done so you can skip this one :)**

**I have been having issues with 503 errors today so hopefully I can get the next chapter posted in a few hours. if not I will post it as soon as I can.**

Chapter 7

Torture me sweetly

_He stands there for a moment watching the two young men go at it. Shaking his head he turns back towards Lucy. She is laughing hard and when she finally looks at him she can see laughter in his eyes. She runs up to him wraps her arms around his neck. She plants a quick kiss on his lips then pulls back and whispers in his ear, "Let's go home."_

* * *

Two weeks later…

**Lucy**

She walks out of the bathroom and stands in the bedrooms door. She leans against the frame and looks at the man sleeping on her bed. She had been with him for a month now but she still enjoyed looking at him. He is lying on his back his hands tucked under the back of his head. She loved his messy black hair, just long enough to get a good grip on. She chuckles under her breath at the thought. His face is peaceful in sleep. He may be over four hundred years old but his face looks like he is a young man of around nineteen.

He was frozen just at the beginning stages of turning truly rugged. He is still very handsome but he has kept just a touch of boyish charm. His eyes are closed in slumber right now but she could picture the deep black orbs staring at her so intensely. He always had that intense look whether in passion, joy, or just lost in thought, it did not matter they were always intense. Just thinking about them made her core heat. Continuing her perusal of the sleeping man her eyes slide down to his bare chest. A purr of approval rumbles in her chest.

He is not as massively muscled as Elfman, nor muscled in the same way as Natsu. His muscles are well defined not bulging. He is built more for endurance then strength. Not that he is not strong, he is. He may not be able to lift as much as Natsu but he sure could outlast him. She preferred his tightly corded muscles compared to Natsu's or even Grey's. Her eyes follow his chest down his tapered waist... She growls in frustration as her view is blocked by the blanket covering him. She licks her lips as she imagines what is under that blanket. She is well aware he sleeps naked, oh so very aware, she smirks. Her hands twitch in the desire to remove the blanket and finish her examination. An idea builds in her mind.

Smiling she walks out of the bedroom and starts rummaging through drawers until she finds what she is looking for. She grabs it in triumph; it is an old soft belt she used to wear a long time ago. She walks over to one of the outside walls of her house, and touches it softly. As she does a soft glow meets her fingers. She can see the gold barrier that slides along the walls. Ever since the day Natsu climbed in the window desperate to have her answer his question about whether Lisanna like, liked him, and what that meant. Zeref has been putting up this barrier to keep out unwanted house guests.

Satisfied she will not be interrupted she moves quietly back to the bedroom. She moves to the bed and stands right next to his head. She slowly and softly runs her fingers through his black tresses. She just can't help it; she loves the feel of his hair sliding through her fingers. He makes a contented sound in his sleep. She smiles and then slowly tugs his hands out from under his head, watching him carefully to see if he wakes up.

He is still soundly asleep as she pulls his hands up to the bars of the headboard. She places one of his hands on each side of a bar. Then with the soft belt she ties them together snugly but not too tight. She steps back smiling, now to get to work. Her heart speeds up, and warmth is building in her core with the thoughts of what she wants to do to the sleeping man.

She stands by his waist glaring at the blankets that are blocking her view so she reaches down and throws them off of him. Finally able to continue her examination of him, she slides her eyes down from his stomach. Her eyes stop at his hips and her mouth opens slightly and she licks her lips. Even fast asleep his soft cock is impressive. The memory of how large and hard it gets, how it fills her completely makes her moan softly. She closes her eyes and shakes her head slightly. Opening her eyes again she moves down and looks at his strong legs. Again they are not overly muscled just perfectly corded.

The examination complete she crawls onto the bed. Placing her hands on each side of him right below his arms, she lifts herself up and slides one leg over him. She gently settles down sitting on his hips. She leans over and softly presses her lips to his. She can feel his mind slowly wake from his sleep as she licks his lower lip. He groans slightly, his mind coming more and more awake. His lips part and she slips her tongue in his hot spicy mouth. She revels in his taste and she strokes her tongue along his. Now he was fully awake and he kisses her back passionately.

**Zeref**

Their tongues battle for dominance as the kiss get more heated he moves his arms so he can tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her closer, but to his surprise the don't move. His eyes fly open and breaking the kiss he tilts his head up and sees his hand tied together. He groans and looks back at Lucy she is sitting up her hands massaging the muscles of his chest. Her eyes are not quite as brown as typical and she has a huge smile on her face. She rocks on his hips closes her eyes and moans softly.

His arms flex trying to get down to her waist to help her. He growls in frustration. She laughs and shifts again. He is about to make the blasted bindings disappear so he can grab her when she pokes him in the chest sharply. "Don't you dare." She says in a husky voice. "I want to do some exploring and whenever you touch me I lose track of my thoughts. So you leave those bindings intact! Do you hear me Kurai Tenshi?!" He growls but nods his head.

**Lucy**

_Ok Akiraka no Tenshi, I will leave them alone… until you tell me… _he whimpers as she slides her other leg over him and settles her hips beside his. Her arms are still under his arms. She bends her elbow of the arm on the other side of him and props herself up on that elbow. She is now lying diagonal across his stomach. She picks up her right hand and threads it through his hair. He closes his eyes and purrs softly. Her face is set in concentration; she is drinking in every sound, movement and thought that she elicits from him. She stores it in her memories for later use.

She drags her nails along his scalp and the purr turns to a rumble. She smiles, and then moves her hand out of his hair and runs the nail of her index finger along the rim of his ear, and she feels him shiver. She then drags the pad of the index finger along his jaw and across his lower lip. As she drags it back across the lower lip he opens his mouth and sucks in her finger. She gasps and he moans as he hungrily sucks on it. Her eyes roll in the back of her head at the feeling of his hot mouth drawing on her finger. Heat pools deep down in her core, she growls and pulls her finger out of his mouth. She scowls at him, and he smirks.

She leans forward and kisses him passionately, her honey flavored tongue dancing with his addictively spicy one. She slides her free hand back in his hair and grabbing his hair tugs him up so she can deepen the kiss even more. They both moan loudly. She pulls back gasping for air, looking down into his eyes she sees they are glazed over in passion. She smirks and he groans. She leans back to her previous position and starts dragging her fingers along his chest, tracing every muscle. His eyes are closed again and there is a gentle rumble constant in his chest.

She drags her nails down his chest hard enough to leave slight scratch marks and his back arches slightly and he gasps in pleasure. Having fully memorized this part of his body she pushes herself up and turns so she is in the reverse position. Her right arm is propping herself up across his stomach her back facing him. She drags up her left leg and drapes it over his. Then she slides her foot between his legs and pulls his leg against her core. She groans and bucks slightly at the feel. He groans loudly and the feel of her heat against his leg.

She massages her fingers down his free leg then scrapes her nails roughly as she pulls her hand back up. She can feel the rumbled response. Deciding that his legs are nice, but she wants to examine a different part of his lower half. She slides her palm up the leg and then slowly and gently over his very hard shaft. Hard yet satiny soft. It twitches under her caress and she can hear his loud inhalation as he sucks in air. She gently wraps her hand around it and squeezes it, he growls softly. Loosening her grip she starts to slide her hand up and down its length. She can feel his head, which must have been up off the bed, slamming back hard onto the bed. He shivers then lets out a groan.

She notices a bead of moisture seeping out of the slit. Holding his shaft up and away from his body slightly she lowers her head, she feels him hold his breath. She drags the tip of her tongue along the slit capturing the moisture and draws in back into her mouth and moans at the taste. His body is completely still and she wonders if he did not like it, she delves into his mind and realizes it is blank and all she can see is how much he really did like what she did. _Hmm so I have the power to make him lose his mind just like he does to me… this will be fun._

She stays a ghost in his mind so she can judge his reactions. She leans down again and drags the tip of her tongue around the tip of his shaft. She feels him shiver and her core clinches as she feels what it feels like in his mind. Now she is breathing as heavily as he is. Taking an image from his mind she blows softly on the tip then surrounds it with her mouth.

She feels the explosion of air leave his lungs, but in her mind she see the flashes as pleasure slams through him. She sucks down on him as deep as she can and then slides back up him sucking hard. She is getting hotter and wetter the more she feels what her mouth is doing to him. She draws him in and out of her mouth several more times before she cannot take it anymore and pulls her mouth off of him. The both whimper at the loss.

She sits back up and in a move she is not sure how she performed; she straddles his hips, his hard member fitting between her folds. The both suck in air and groan loudly. She lowers herself so her breasts are brushing his chest then slides up his body. She captures his mouth and devours him. When she looks him in the eyes he can see they are almost devoid of the brown that is usually there.

She pulls back from his lips and slowly slides back down his chest impaling herself on his cock. The both shudder as the tip enters her, stretching her slightly. She captures his eyes with hers then slams backwards hard and fast and sits up shoving him all the way to the hilt. Her fingers are drawing blood on his chest where she is grabbing him. Her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back. She lifts herself up and slams back down, and something happens that has never happened before. She had stayed in his mind from earlier and as she slammed down their minds merge fully.

**Zercy**

They are merged mind and body, as she rides him hard. He feels everything she does and she feels everything he does. He destroys the belt trapping his arms and sits up. She is still riding him hard matching the pace and movements that elicit the most pleasure from both of them. He grabs her hips in a bruising grip. Her hard nipples are rubbing up and down his chest as she slams up and down on him. Both of them are close to the edge. He dips his head and captures one of those hard buds and sucks on it hard then bites down. The explosion of ecstasy rips through them.

They grab onto each other as they try to get their vision and breath back. Zeref rests his head in the valley of her breasts, his arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. Her arms are around his neck, and her head is resting in the crook of his shoulder. They are both panting heavily. Slowly she pulls her head back and looks at Zeref. He lifts his head up and looks in her eyes.

He watches as her eyes turn from the mercury color back to chocolate. As the color changes their minds separate, but unlike before when it was just a link they communicated from, a small piece of their minds stay behind. They are now irrevocably linked. They did not need to say the words, they both knew them.

He slowly lies back on the bed dragging her with him. She snuggles into his side and was fast asleep. He reaches over drags the blankets back over them, and then follows her into the void.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Like I promised my wonderful readers, here is the second chapter for today. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**yawns. now I think I am going to try to get some sleep. **

**Previously**

_He slowly lies back on the bed dragging her with him. She snuggles into his side and was fast asleep. He reaches over drags the blankets back over them, and then follows her into the void._

* * *

Two

weeks later…

**Normal**

Lucy is sitting on a bench in the guild hall. Her back is to the table that is piled high with old tombs. Her elbows are resting on the top of the table and her legs are kicked out in front of her. Zeref is sitting next to her his nose in an old book, he is studying it intensely. Lucy smiles as she watches Natsu with his muffler wrapped ninja style around his head sneak towards Zeref. Just before Natsu gets close enough to make his move, Zeref snaps his left arm out to the side and grabs onto nothing but air. At the same time Natsu freezes in place and lets out a frustrated growl, "Damn!" Lucy chuckles softly.

Zeref with his nose still in the book twists his wrist and Natsu spins in place facing back the way he came from. Then Zeref pushes his hand forward just a little and Natsu goes flying…right into... _Ooh Erza this time._ Lucy thinks with a laugh. Natsu slams into Erza knocking her Strawberry cake on the ground. **Smack!** Erza storms off to the bar to get another slice of cake leaving an unconscious Natsu on the floor.

Zeref flips the page in the book he is reading like nothing happened. Lucy leans back a little to look at his face, and laughs at the smirk she sees there. Lucy leans her head back, "Have you found anything yet Levy?" She says to the ceiling.

Behind the mountain of books on the table she hears an exacerbated sigh. "Nothing yet, sorry Lucy."

Lucy nods then asks, "Do you want something? I am going to go order some food.

She hears a mumbled, "Coffee." from the book worm.

She looks back at Zeref, "Zack?" He instantly turns his head towards her and locks his eyes on hers. Heat pools in her core at his intense look. _Damn am I ever going to stop reacting like this when he just looks at me? _ The corners of his lips twitch up into a sexy smirk, and he taps a finger on his temple.

"Yes Lucy? " Zeref asks with a purr. That just makes Lucy's core clinch and get hotter.

_**Damn it, stop that! **_ She yells in his head. His eyelids lower slightly and he chuckles. "Are you hungry?" she asks as she shoves his shoulder a little.

His smile gets huge, "Yes, definitely." He says with a rumble in his chest. A picture of what he is truly hungry for flashes in their minds.

_**Damn you!**_ Lucy gets up and storms off toward the bar. Zeref chuckling turns his head back to the book, but his eyes can't stop following Lucy as she stomps all the way to the bar. As she starts ordering their food he sighs loudly then snaps his eyes back to the book. A few moments later he growls and snaps the book closed laying it heavily on the table.

"You haven't found anything either?" he hears a soft voice come from behind the books.

"No." he growls in frustration. He stands up and stretches, shaking out his legs and rolling his shoulders. He starts to look back at Lucy when everything turns black, and he falls to the floor unconscious…

**Zeref**

All of the sudden he is standing in front of two massive black doors. They look like they are made of obsidian. There are massive engravings carved into their panels. _I know this place._ In the middle of the doors, spanning across where they meet, is a red glowing magic circle. The rune work inside the circle is very intricate and the runes are not ones he recognizes. _I have never been close enough before to see the actual runes. _

There is a loud tap on the door from the other side, and the rune flares brighter then fades back to normal. Then there is another tap and the rune flares again. **Worm… **a deep malicious voice reverberates through the air around him. He knows that voice **…Do you really think this…** Tap, Flare **…will keep me out for long?**

A picture fills his mind of a massive black dragon sitting on the other side of the gate, tapping a talon on the backside of the rune work. There is a pinpoint flare in one of the runes inside the circle. As he watches in horror the line of the rune starts to darken then disappear, like it is being erased. The picture in his mind shows a dragon's talon tracing the rune as it fades.

The entire rune circle flares brighter, and the malicious voice hisses in frustration. **Soon…** the voice is starting to fade. **Soon I will know this rune completely. Then I will devour her in front of you…** the voice is gone and the rune is shining bright. He can now see there are many missing runes in the seals circle that the dragon has already unraveled.

His world explodes in pain. He falls to his knees in front of the gate. Soon he feels light pressure on each side of his head at the temples. Slowly the pain fades. _**There, I think I took away his pain…**_ a soft voice whispers on the wind. _**Yes I think I can…**_

He looks back at the gate and watches as the unraveled runes are slowly replaced. Soon the seal was whole again, though it did not look as bright. Then the wind whispers, _**Tenshi…**_ Oh that beautiful voice, he knows _that_ voice as well. _**Tenshi… come back…Tenshi… **_the wind whispers again. He has to obey that voice. He slowly stands up and follows the voice floating on the wind. _**Tenshi…**_ he slowly leaves the gate behind…

_What he does not see as he walks away is that the once unraveled runes that Lucy repaired slowly start to unravel again. The one the dragon had worked on in front of him was unraveling as well. Soon the seal would crumble and become nothing but ash on the dragon's claw…_

Zeref's eyes slowly open…

**Lucy**

She just finished ordering food when she feels a wrenching in her mind and then Levy screams, "Lucy!" Lucy spins around and sees Zeref collapsed on the floor.

As she rushes towards him she screams out, "Everyone get back! Get away from him!" everyone does as they are told. Once she reaches him she kneels down and places her palm on his forehead. She closes her eyes and concentrates renewing the seal. Over the last month the situation has changed. Instead of the seal being renewed with just a touch, and no thought needed, now she had to concentrate to renew the seal. It also was not lasting as long. She had to renew the seal more and more often.

With the seal renewed she sighs, then opens her eyes. There is something wrong. She can't feel the sliver of him that is always in her mind. He is sweating, pale, and his head thrashes slightly side to side. "Someone get Wendy send her to the infirmary." Fear starts to fill her chest as she looks down at him. "Elfman please help me get him to the infirmary." Elfman rushes over and picks Zeref up and follows Lucy to the back of the guild.

Once in the infirmary she tells Elfman to lay Zeref down with his head at the foot of the bed. She stands by the bed her hand on Zeref chest searching her mind for the sliver that has been there for two weeks now. It was gone he has been ripped from her mind. That scared the shit out of her. She heard someone running into the room and she looks up to see Wendy rushing towards them.

Just as Wendy stops in front of Lucy and opens her mouth to ask something, Zeref's back arches off the bed. A scream rips from his throat and he starts thrashing on the bed. Wendy shouts, "Elfman hold him down." Tears are streaming from Lucy's eyes as her heart breaks at the sound coming from Zeref's throat. Elfman rushs around to the other side of the bed and forces Zeref back on to the bed.

Once he is pinned Wendy rushes up to the foot of the bed and places two sets of fingers on each of his temples. Her hands glow bright and slowly Zeref stops screaming and becomes still. "There, I think I took away his pain." Wendy says her face is scrunched up in worry.

"I think there is something wrong with the seal." Lucy says looking at the now calm man on the bed. "Do you think you can keep the pain at bay? I need to get in his mind and find out exactly what is going on, and it is hard to do if he is wracked in pain."

"Yes I think I can." Wendy says with a frown of concentration. Her fingers stay on his temples, but the magic fades slightly so she can maintain it for longer.

"Thank you." Lucy says softly. She reaches up and places her palm on Zeref's forehead. She closes her eyes and sends her mind into his. Everything is in chaos but finally she finds her way to the seal. She can't see the gate but she can see her seal, and what she sees shocks her. There were many missing runes inside the circle. It was like they had been brushed away. She looks at the seal and pictures what the seal looks like whole. Then she proceeds to painstakingly rework the seal making sure all the missing runes were replaced.

The seal flared brightly. It was completely whole again. She sighs and starts to hunt through the madness. She needs to find a way to reach him to calm his mind; otherwise he would be lost to her. She decides to just call for him. _**Tenshi where are you? **_ The chaos seems to calm a little. _**Tenshi please come back to me.**_ His mind calms even more… _**Tenshi I need you… please Tenshi**_ she is crying now, but then she notices his mind is no longer in chaos. It is just filled with blackness. She slowly pulls back out of his mind. Her eyes focus long enough to see Zeref's eyes open. Then she passes out from magic drain…

**Zeref**

He looks into those beautiful brown eyes for one second. Then to his horror he sees them roll back in her head; and she crumples to the floor. The fingers leave his head and he gets a wave of nausea. He ignores it and tries to lean over the bed to catch her, but he cannot move. He looks to the reason for his immobility and sees massive hands holding him down. Just as he is about to blast whoever the bastard is keeping him from Lucy, he hears a deep voice say. "Easy, Wendy has her, she will be ok." Slowly Zeref calms down and looks at his captor. It was the big man called Elfman. Elfman had a worried look on his face, but he also look like he was confident Lucy was in good hands.

Soon he hears a soft voice coming from where Lucy collapsed. "Elfman can you come pick up Lucy, she is fine but needs to rest." The weight holding Zeref down lifted and he watched Elfman walk around to the other side, squat down and pick up an unconscious Lucy. Zeref's heart twists painfully in his chest as he watches the big man carry her to the bed next to him and lay her down. He immediately tries to sit up but as soon as he does the nausea comes back full force. Small gentle hands push him back down on the bed. A tiny little girl with long blue hair scowls at him. She then says in a very soft voice, though it was full of command, "If you don't stay down I will have Elfman come over here and sit on you." He forces himself to relax on the bed and to smile at her. He closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep. Soon he hears the big man leave the room. The little girl flits around the room for a while checking on both of her patients. In the distance he hears someone call her name, and he feels her life force leave the room.

He immediately sits up, the nausea is not as bad. He stands up shakily and walks over to Lucy's bed. He looks at her for a moment. She looks unharmed though she has some bags under her eyes that where not there earlier. He runs his hand over her silky hair and sighs deeply. He pushes her deeper into the bed and crawls in with her. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. His other hand locks her to him. He feels the presence of the little girl come back in the room. He hears her sigh in frustration once she sees where he is, and then he fades into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I had a lot of trouble writing this one. I had three different versions. I hope you like the one I settled on. **

**Story note: when Lucy renews the seal it is just putting magic into it so it does not fade. this keeps the gate locked. it does not effect the runes the dragon is destroying. she has to get in his mind, find the seal and re write the runes to rebuild it. this takes a lot out of her. pretty much all of her magic power is needed to rebuild the seals runes. **

**Previously**

_He runs his hand over her silky hair and sighs deeply. He pushes her deeper into the bed and crawls in with her. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. His other hand locks her to him. He feels the presence of the little girl come back in the room. He hears her sigh in frustration once she sees where he is, and then he fades into sleep._

* * *

Chapter 9

"That is ridiculous you can't just leave." Natsu says, hands crossed against his chest. He is standing at the foot of the bed Zeref and Lucy occupied. Lisanna is standing off to the side just behind the dragon. Her hand is on his shoulder trying to calm him. Zeref sighs, looking the stubborn dragon in the eyes. Natsu's typical mask of stupidity is gone. All that shone out of his eyes is the intelligence he rarely showed any one, and the stubbornness and protectiveness he is renowned for.

Zeref is sitting up in the bed with Lucy tucked into his side, his arms wrapped around her protectively. She is shivering; her head on his chest. Her eyes and face turned down looking anywhere but at the people in the room. He could feel the sadness, pain, and fear raging in her mind. Her fear for her family wars with the fear she feels for him. His heart aches at what she is going through, and Natsu is not helping the issue.

He glares at the stubborn dragon as Natsu once again says in a louder voice. "I am not accepting this. You can't just leave; you can't just take her from of us." Zeref winces not only at what Natsu said but at the reaction it created in the small woman next to him.

_Damn it Natsu can't you see what you are doing to her? I know you're smart. Look at what you are doing. _ He thought angrily, making sure his thoughts were hidden from Lucy. He growls in irritation at Natsu. He locks his eyes on the dragon. Once he had the dragon's attention he glances down at Lucy then back at Natsu and growls again. Natsu follows his eyes and looks at Lucy and freezes.

She is shivering violently and he could smell the fear and sadness radiating off of her. He looks back at Zeref. _Yeah that got through your damn protective stubbornness and into your brain huh? _Zeref though silently again. "I don't want to take her from all of you. I don't want to take all of you from her. I just don't know what else to do. The seal is getting weaker by the day. If we stay here and the seal fails…" he says to Natsu softly.

Natsu sighs loudly in frustration. He forces himself to relax slightly and Lisanna tucks herself under his arm and wraps her arms around his waist. This relaxes him even more and he wraps his arm around her. "Levy thinks she found something. She and Gajeel left this morning to go find it. I know she will bring something back that will help." He says in confidence.

Lucy looks up at Natsu with hope shining in her eyes. "I that true Natsu?" he nods and gives her his infamous smile. Happy her shivering is not as bad, and that she is talking.

Zeref groans softly. _Damn it you can't give her hope that may come too late. _His heart breaks as he says "And if she is too late?" he feels the pain flare up in her mind and she hunches down more against him. Now it is Natsu's turn to growl loudly. Zeref sighs. Wendy's soft voice speaks up.

"You can't leave Zack…"

_Crap not you too…_ Zeref thinks silently in frustration.

"If you have another of your episodes Lucy will not be able to help you, I need to be near…" This makes Zeref flinch and Lucy gasps and looks at Zeref tears in her eyes. The memory of his screams ringing in her mind.

_**S-She is right Tenshi, **_her voice says in his mind full of pain. _** I don't think I could survive that again… **_she clutches his shirt and buries her face in his shirt then starts crying silently. Her shoulders shake with her sobs.

_Shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do. I almost wish she had never met me then…_ he did not get a chance to finish his thought. He forgot to hide his thoughts and Lucy rips from his arms and runs crying from the room. _Ah fuck!_ He jumps out of bed and storms out of the room after her, passing a furious, and growling Natsu. Over his shoulder Zeref says. "Stay out of this Natsu… I'll fix this…" he heads down the hall following her.

He finally makes it to the room she is hiding in. He softly walks in and shuts the door behind him. She is huddled in a corner of the room. Her knees pulled up against her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her forehead is pressed onto the tops of her knees and she is rocking slowly. Her mind is swirling with pain, and feelings of rejection.

He slowly walks up to her and kneels down in front of her. _Akiraka no Tenshi…_ she stops rocking. _It is not that I don't want to be with you. _ She stiffens. _Ever since I met you I have been doing nothing but hurting you. With the damn seal failing I'm causing you even more pain. If I had never met you… _she tries to run but he is ready for it and grabs onto her. He turns, sits down and puts his back against the wall. He then pulls her down on his lap and pulls her into his chest.

He wraps his arms around her in an unbreakable grip. _ Now listen to me! _He fairly shouts in her mind. _If I had never met you, you would still be here with your family happy and healthy. True I would still be waiting for Natsu and fighting the control of the dragon, but you would be happier. _ She lies stiffly in his arms. To his surprise the hurt in her mind is gone, replaced with anger.

_**You have no right! **_ She growls in his head shocking him more. _** You have no right to say that. Yes you have complicated my life, but I would never sacrifice my time with you. You think I would be happier never meeting you? While it is true I was happy with my guild and my life, but there was something missing. When I met you, that something was not missing anymore. **_ She chuckled softly about how cliché that sounded. _** So you have no right to take that from me… **_ she sighs softly _**I think even without my magic forcing the bond on us I would have fallen just as hard. **_ She finishes softly. She turns and tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls him down to her lips. She kisses him softly relaying all her love for him in that gentle kiss.

His heart clinches painfully. He kisses her back deepening the kiss, turning it from gentle to passionate hunger. She shifts and he loosens his arms so she can turn her body. With a moan from both of them she settles herself down on his lap her legs straddling his legs. She wraps her arms around his neck and fists her fingers in his hair. His arms snake up her back and he grabs onto her hair. He tugs hard enough to pull her away from his mouth. He looks into her slightly faded brown eyes. _What the hell did I ever do to deserve you? _

She smiles at him wickedly. _** Don't know, maybe I am your punishment, Kurai Tenshi. **_Her smile gets bigger and she rocks on his hips rubbing his manhood just right to make them both lose all thought.

Several hours later…

**Zeref**

They were walking down the hall she had fled down earlier, holding hands. She was purring contentedly as she walked beside him. He was thinking of how he had lost many battles back there in that room. If someone would have ever suggested, before he met her, that he would lose a mental battle with anyone least of all a small woman. He would have probably incinerated them on the spot then laughed.

He looks over at the very happy woman walking next to him and smiles. Yep lost he is. One of the battles he lost was; they were staying at Fairy Tail. She had complete faith in Levy and was going to stay right where she was and wait. He just hopes that if the seals started to fail he would have time to flee.

They make it back to the guild hall and look around for a moment. Their eyes fall on who they were looking for and start walking towards them. Natsu is sitting at a table along the far wall. Lisanna is sitting on his lap. Natsu has his forehead resting on her shoulder; his arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. Even from a distance they could tell he is still frustrated and angry.

**Natsu**

His head jerks up as he smells them walking towards him. He is about to growl out something as they stop near him but Lucy beats him to it, "We are staying, I know Levy will find something in time." His eyes snap to Zeref's and with a sigh Zeref nods his head in resignation. Natsu's face lights up in happiness.

He bark's out a laugh and says to Zeref, "She always wins get used to it." Zeref groans softly. They all laugh heartily as Zeref hangs his head in defeat…

_Two weeks pass by happily enough. Lucy has to renew the seal almost every thirty minutes, but there have not been any other episodes…_

**Zeref**

Zeref was laughing with Lucy sitting happily on his lap. Bisca's little girl had dragged Elfman to the middle of the guild hall. Her little hand stretched up as far as she could reach. Elfman was doubled over so she could reach and wrap her little hand around his index finger. She was laughing and dancing happily with him.

The little girl stops and drags the towering man over to where Lucy was sitting. In a Little voice and eyes dancing the little girl says, "Come dance with us Lucy." Lucy smiles and nods her head. Before getting off Zeref's lap, she runs a finger along his temple and closes her eyes for a moment and renews the seal. Then laughing she jumps off his lap and is dragged by the tiny girl back to the middle of the hall.

Zeref looks over his shoulder when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Standing next to him is Natsu and Wendy. Wendy has a look of concern in her eyes. Natsu quietly says to Zeref, "Zack we need to talk to you." Zeref frowns slightly then looks at Lucy dancing happily. Natsu interrupts his thoughts, "Leave her for a moment, and please follow us." He then turns away from Zeref and walks away, Wendy following behind him.

Zeref throws another quick look at Lucy then follows the two dragons. He follows them to the back of the guild and into the infirmary. _Why are they taking me here? _He thinks a little warily.

As soon as the door shuts behind them they both turn to face him. Natsu and Wendy both say at the same time. "You are smelling funny." But Zeref does not hear them. He is swallowed in blackness and collapses to the floor.

**Lucy**

She is dancing with the little girl; she is so distracted that she does not register the wrenching feeling in her mind. _I need to get back and renew the seal. _ She stops dancing and smiles at the little girl. "I need a break." She says and turns toward where she left Zeref. To her shock he was not there. She starts to look toward the bar thinking he went to get a drink. All the sudden an ungodly scream comes from the back of the guild. Her heart breaks. She knows that scream. She runs as fast as she can to the back of the guild. She hears the scream coming from the infirmary before it stops.

She slams the door open and rushes in, gasping for breath. She sees Natsu practically lying on top of Zeref. Wendy had her fingers on his temples her hands glowing brightly. She rushes over to stand next to Wendy. She hears a soft voice full of sadness say. "I'm sorry Lucy. We just wanted to tell him his scent had changed. We did not know this was going to happen."

Lucy nods her head sharply then places her hand on Zeref's head. She closes her eyes and flows into his mind. Just like last time his mind is in chaos. There is a different tinge to his raging thoughts this time though. It felt a little like insanity. Her heart clinches in fear. She needed to find the seal, and then she needed to get him back and fast. She finally finds the seal and her heart pounds in her chest. There were only a few runes in the seals circle left glowing. It would not last much longer. She calms her mind and taking the picture of the completed seal she starts painstakingly redoing all the missing runes…


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: here is yet another chapter. I hope you are all still enjoying my story. I feel maybe I am making it too sad? Any ways here it is ...**

**Previously**

_She finally finds the seal and her heart pounds in her chest. There were only a few runes in the seals circle left glowing. It would not last much longer. She calms her mind and taking the picture of the completed seal she starts painstakingly redoing all the missing runes…_

* * *

Chapter 10

**Zeref**

He does not see the gate or the seal like he did last time. He is standing on the edge of a large circle of calm blackness. Behind him is a wall of howling winds. That wall encircles the calm area. As he stands there looking around he hears the malicious voice ripping out of the winds.

**The seal is almost dust worm… **there is a building ache in his head as Acnologia speaks to him. **I have changed my mind, when this seal is destroyed I will not devour her. Do you want to see what will happen to the seal creator? **Zeref shakes his head and the dragon laughs so loud Zeref has to put his hands over his ears. ** I will show you soon but first, I need to remind you of something… **The pain rips through Zeref's body making him fall to his knees.

The dragon's laughter whips around the area of calm. Zeref is now lying on his side curled in a fetal position when he feels pressure on his temples. It takes longer but the pain starts to fade. The dragon growls angrily, then his voice booms, **Fine… Ok Worm as my fun has been taken away from me I will now show you what is going to happen to that bitch! **

Out of the tempest walks Lucy, she seems to be looking for someone. Zeref's heart leaps and he stands up to go to her, when she seems to see what she was looking for. She walks to the center of the calm heading to the far side when out of the other side walks Zeref. _No! That's not me Lucy!_But she does not hear him. She rushes towards the false Zeref but just before she gets to him, the False Zeref blasts her with a destructive spell. Her body is torn apart, her screams and the false Zeref's laughter ring around calm area.

Soon they both fade from sight. Zeref's chest is in so much pain that he can't breathe. He is on his knees, his head resting on the ground sobs racking his body, when he hears a voice. "Zeref, where are you Zeref…" as he looks up he sees Lucy walk through the tempest yet again.

_No! Not again!_

"Over here Lucy…" he hears his voice from the other side of the calm. His head snaps around and he sees the false Zeref standing there, his arms held out as if waiting for her embrace.

_NO!_ Zeref stands and runs toward the center of the calm trying to get in between Lucy and the false Zeref. He just makes it when the false Zeref casts another destructive spell. The spell passes through Zeref and rips into Lucy behind him. She screams and turns to ash.

_NO, NO, NO!_ The two images fade once again. Very shortly after they vanished yet another Lucy comes from the tempest. She runs towards him in the center. And his heart jumps for joy, but is crushed as she passes through him, and before he can turn around he hears her scream and his laughter. Now he is curled up on his side holding his head crying, he has crawled back to the edge of the tempest.

He needed to be as far from her death screams as he could get. Even with his hands over his ears he hears another Lucy walk through the tempest. This one is calling for him. This one seams even more painful as she is calling him by her pet name for him. None of the others had done that. "Tenshi? Kurai Tenshi?" he hears her sweet voice call.

He scrunches into a ball even more. _No, NO!_ He screams in his head.

Soon he hears, "Over here Lucy…" from the false Zeref. Zeref's back was to the calm so he did not have to watch her die any more. So he did not see what happened…

**Lucy**

Having finished rebuilding the seal Lucy went hunting through his mind. Unlike last time her calls where not calming the swirling chaos. So she started searching though his mind. He had to be here somewhere. Back in a dark part of his mind she found a wall of howling winds. The winds screamed and laughed. They oozed the feeling of instability, of insanity.

She reached her hand out to the wall her heart pounding in fear. As her hand got close to the wall she tried to touch it. Her fingers extend, she held her breath, ready to snatch her hand back if she felt pain. She pushed her hand forward a little more; her eyes close, but felt nothing. She opens her eyes and looks in wonder. The winds have separated and are flowing over her hand. Letting out a ragged breath she steps forward her hand still outstretched. Her hand disappears into the wall of wind. Stilling her mind she steps into the wall.

The howling madness screams around her but leaves her untouched. She takes another step then another. Soon she steps into a calm area. She looks around for a moment then calls out "Tenshi? Kurai Tenshi."

She hears "Over here Lucy" from across the calm area. She smiles and starts to walk over to where his voice came from but stops suddenly. She can see him standing near the edge of the wall of wind his hands outstretched to her, but something is wrong with the way he looks. There is something _wrong _with the way he is standing. He also just feels wrong to her she can't explain it.

Then she hears movement in another part of the calm. She turns her eyes over to the sounds and she sees a dark lump on the ground. She closes her eyes slightly to try and focus better. The lump trembles and she hears a soft sob come from it. She takes a step toward the lump.

When she hears Zeref call to her again "Lucy come to me, I am over here." She swears the sobbing lump flinches at the sound of Zeref's voice. She looks back over at Zeref.

_No, that is definitely not my Zeref. _She starts walking over to the trembling lump. As she gets closer to it; she notices it is definitely a person curled up in a ball its back to the center of the calm. Her heart aches at the waves of terror and sorrow radiating from the person. She takes a few more steps. All the sudden the _wrong _Zeref screams and rushes towards her.

She spins around and braces herself for impact. As he rushes towards her he throws a spell at her. It passes through her making her stomach twist in pain but otherwise leaves her unharmed. Soon Zeref is arm's length away from her, his face twisted in malice and madness. She holds up her arms to try to keep him away from her. As her hands touch him he disintegrates into swirling dust. The dust gets sucked into the tempest behind her. She looks in shock then lets out a ragged breath. She stands there for a few moments, then taking another deep breath she turns and heads toward the cowering person.

Now she is very sure who it is. She slowly approaches the trembling man. She kneels down next to his back. Slowly and gently she lays her hand on his trembling shoulder. He flinches violently. She starts stroking the shoulder softly. His body stiffens. She scoots closer to his head pressing the side of her right leg to his back. His body stills. She slowly reaches down and starts running her fingers through his hair. _**Shh Tenshi. I am here. Oh my sweet Tenshi I am here, you are ok now. **_

He slowly turns his head over his shoulder. He looks into her eyes and tears leak from her eyes at the pain she sees there. He also does not seem to recognize her. She runs her fingers over his forehead. He closes his eyes at her touch. _**Come on Tenshi, look at me. I am fine. You did not hurt me. **_

His eyes remain closed and he starts to shake. _I killed you over and over._ The voice in her head was so soft she almost did not hear it. Her heart broke at those words.

_**Tenshi. Open your eyes you will see I am unharmed. Not only would you never hurt me in reality, that fake you disintegrated as soon as it touched me. Now open your damn eyes and look at me!**_ She shouted in his mind. Even with her harsh words she is petting his forehead gently and running her fingers through his hair. He leans against her leg, and she moves so he rolls on his back.

With one hand she continues to pet his hair. The other hand starts rubbing soft circles on his chest. She watches his face. His eyes scrunch tighter, and then slowly open. She smiles a huge warm smile at him. His eyes were filled with pain still but at least this time he was looking at her. She leaned down and kissed him softly. He wraps his arms around her and crushes her to him. He starts to devour her mouth. Tears continue to run down his face. She moans loudly at his hunger, but pulls away from him eliciting a whimper. _**Tenshi we are still in your mind, we need to leave. I need you in reality. **_ As she slowly stands up he grabs her hand in desperation. She sighs softly. _**Stand up my love, my Tenshi. We need to leave here.**_ Still holding her hand like a lost child, he stands up and follows her toward the wall of wind. Once out of the madness she turns to him and says softly. _** Tenshi I am your Tennyo. You can't hurt me. Not now, not ever. Now stop this. You are Zeref, the most powerful mage in the world. Now start acting like it! **_ She runs a finger along his cheek then pulls her hand back and slaps him hard across his face. Instantly he disappears.

**Zeref**

His eyes fly open, his cheek still stinging from the blow. He sits up and looks over to the side of the bed where he senses life forms. He sees Natsu with worry clear in his face. Natsu is holding a limp Lucy, she was barely standing. "I am fine, Tenshi. I just need some sleep…" Lucy whispers then becomes completely slack in Natsu arms. Natsu bends down scoops her up and lays her down on the bed next to Zeref. Zeref instantly lays back and wraps his arms around her snugging her up against him. _You are Zeref, the most powerful mage in the world. Now start acting like it. _Her last comment replays in his head. He chuckles softly then kisses her head.

Natsu and Wendy walk up to the bed where he can look at them. "So now we know when you will have your episodes." Natsu says firmly. "Your scent changes, and now that Wendy and I have smelt it we will recognize it. Maybe we can catch it before it gets that far."

"Yes, I noticed the change in your smell hours before we approached you about it." Wendy says with a small frown on her face.

"It's Ok Wendy; you did not know what it meant. None of us did." Zeref said softly running a hand over Lucy's head. "And Like Natsu says now we know. That's a good thing." He smiles at her. _Damn maybe they were right. Maybe it is better we stay here. _He groans softly. _Is Lucy always going to be right? _At hearing his groan, Wendy rushes over and places her hand on his head. He chuckles. "Wendy I am fine. I just realized something that's all." She looks at him in curiosity. "It just seems that ever since I met Lucy, I have always been wrong. She has won every battle we have had…" Natsu started busting up laughing.

"Just now realized it?" laughing hard now, he slaps Zeref on the shoulder. He was about to say something else when the door banged open making them all jump. They all looked at the door as a small blue haired girl rushes in the room with a big hulking dragon following her.

"We got it! We found a new seal!" she exclaims happily…


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: here you go my lovely readers. yet another chapter! thanks to every one for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad you like my story.**

Previously

_They all looked at the door as a small blue haired girl rushes in the room with a big hulking dragon following her. _

"_We got it! We found a new seal!" she exclaims happily…_

* * *

Chapter 11

Early the next morning…

Zeref wakes suddenly when he feels a life form rush towards their bed. His eyes snap open and he looks over to the side of the bed. Standing there bouncing on the balls of her feet is a small young girl. Her short blue hair is held out of her face with a headband. Her face is plastered with a huge smile. Zeref sighs, sits up, and leans his back against the wall. He settles the still sleeping Lucy more against his chest and locks one arm around her. "Morning Levy." He says quietly.

She looks at Lucy and then back to Zeref. "How much longer is she going to sleep?" she asks in a whisper.

Zeref gently looks into Lucy's mind. It is no longer the blankness of magic drained unconsciousness, but has settled into the normal dreaming state. He slowly pulls back and smiles at Levy. "It shouldn't be much longer, but I don't want to force her to wake her up." He says softly.

"Ok." She says bubbly, then drags a chair over to the side of the bed, and sits down. "So, like I was saying yesterday. We found a new seal. Well actually it's not a seal…" she frowns slightly then her smile is back. "It's more like we found a collection of Tennyo runes. We also found information about what the runes do. There is still a lot I have not translated yet, but I figured Lucy and I could work on it. Then we could make a new seal."

After that she starts to tell Zeref all about her and Gajeel's adventures. **AN: I am actually planning on writing a short on their adventure…** She chats happily with him while waiting for Lucy to wake. Zeref looks over at the huge dragon leaning against the wall. His arms are crossed, one leg bent with its foot flat against the wall. To the casual observer he appeared to be bored and not paying attention to what was going on. Zeref knew better.

The dragon's eyes were very focused. They slide around the area constantly. He was continually assessing the situation. When his eyes would fall on Levy, there was a softening in his eyes. His lips would twitch up at the corners slightly, and then his eyes would move on. Gajeel's eyes lock onto Zeref's and he stares at him for a long moment. Then with an almost imperceptible nod of his head his eyes continue on.

For the life of him Zeref did not understand how everyone around the dragons thought they were stupid. The two dragons were far from dumb.

With the fire dragon there was definitely intelligence there. That intelligence was always looking at two things: it was always assessing his and his opponents fighting techniques, and abilities. The other thing that occupied his intelligence was how his family was feeling and what he could do about it. Zeref figured that was why he was always acting like a fool. Everyone always laughed. It also made opponents underestimate him. Yes the fire dragon was not stupid.

With the iron dragon Zeref saw intelligence there as well, but his was more calculating and cunning. He was always assessing the area and the people in it. To everyone he appeared bored and oblivious to his surroundings, but he was far from those things. This also led his opponents to underestimate him. With both types of intelligence behind the stubborn protectiveness, the dragons were definitely a force to reckon with.

Lucy shifts slightly then yawns loudly, stretching as best she could incased in his arms. He looks down at her smiling and says "Good morning Tenshi." He lets go of her so she can sit up on her own.

She smiles back at him her eyes still blurry in sleep. All the sudden she hears her best friend say. "Hey Lucy I'm glad you awake now!"…

Several hours later…

Zeref is sitting next to Lucy, they are at a table in the guild hall pouring over the information Levy found. There are papers spread all over the table. Lucy is looking over a page that is describing the functions of some of the runes Levy found. Levy sitting across from her is also studying more runes. Levy looks up after a while and says, "Lucy I think we need an example of how a seal is put together. All these…" she moves a hand across the table full of papers. "Only talk about the runes. They don't tell us anything about seals." She sighs in frustration.

Zeref has been sitting there quietly the whole time thoroughly engrossed by all the new information he was learning. He looks up from a page he was examining to the frustrated Levy, then looks over at Lucy and says, "Lucy why don't you draw out the seal. I mean you have it memorized with all the times you have had to rebuild it. Maybe that will help us."

Levy perks up and says, "Yes that will help!" her smile huge. Lucy slowly looks up from the page she was studying.

"Ok hand me that blank sheet." She reaches her hand out to Levy. Levy places a blank sheet of paper and a pencil in Lucy's hand. Lucy sets to work drawing the seal from the picture in her mind. A few minutes later she has the drawing completed and they all look at it thoughtfully.

Levy looks at a few of the runes she had found and looks back at the seal Lucy had drawn. "Hmm ok which ones have been destroyed?" she watches as Lucy x's out all but two of the runes. "Damn he has figured out a lot of them." She says thoughtfully. "Hmm, well I don't think we should use ones that he has already destroyed so…" she starts rummaging through all the papers. Lucy figures out what she is doing and helps sift through all the pages of runes. They pull out all the runes that have been destroyed, and place them in a pile off to the side.

Lucy picks up the pile and starts writing down all the meanings of the seal's runes and the order they are placed in the seal. Levy smiles and starts going through the available runes looking for ones that have similar uses. Soon she had a large pile of pages in front of her. "Ok now we need to try and organize these into a functioning seal." Levy states and Lucy smiles at her.

Zeref is watching the girls work in fascination. They were very smart and worked so well together, practically reading each other's minds. "Ooh this one…" Levy would say.

Then Lucy would grab another one and say, "This one would work great here…" with Levy agreeing adamantly. "No I don't think this one will not help…" They were both so engrossed with what they were doing they had no knowledge of what was happening around them. Luckily for Lucy as engrossed as Zeref was with the new knowledge, he was much more aware of what was going on around him. His hand flashes out and snatches the mug before it crashed into the back of Lucy's head. He growls loudly and turns around in his seat. He glares at the area where the mug had flown from.

He sighs in frustration as he sees Natsu and Gray's heads pressed together. They were yelling at each other. He looks over at the bar and asks, "Mira, where is Erza?" he really did not want to have to deal with this situation. He was really hoping for Erza's interference.

Mira smiles at him knowingly, and then sighs "Sorry Zack, Jellal is back in town and she went to go talk to him before he got back to the guild…"

_Shit. That is another headache I am trying to avoid. _He sighs softly. _Hopefully Erza can get through to him._ Zeref stands up and with a growl of frustration heads over to the screaming boys. Just before the first punch was thrown Zeref reaches out and grabs each boy by the back of their necks. They freeze instantly. He pulls them apart and looks them both in the eyes. Still gripping their necks tightly he starts to look around the hall. _I understand you idiots have a lot of pent up energy. _He thinks to himself while still searching the hall. He soon finds what he is looking for.

Sitting at a table against the wall were two girls. They had been watching the soon to be fight giggling together. _But damn there are less destructive ways to deal with it. _He sighs again and calls out. "Lisanna come here." Lisanna jumps slightly and slowly walks over to Zeref. She looks at the dangling dragon and smiles. She then slowly turns to look at Zeref. "I need you to take this…" he says as he pushes the dragon towards her. "And help him burn off some of this energy." She gasps at him and blushes furiously. The dragon gets a huge grin on his face. Lisanna with a face now as red as Erza's hair grabs ahold of the young dragon's hand and quickly leads him out of the guild.

Zeref looks over at the other girl, who is now sitting up tall looking at them. She has a slight smile on her face. "Juvia…" she jumps up her smile getting bigger as she rushes over to him. When she reaches him he says. "I think in his state of…" Zeref bends down and picks up the pants and shirt that had been discarded on the floor. "Undress you might be able to help him vent off a little of this steam, in a more efficient way…" He hands her Gray's clothes. Her smile is a mirror image of the one the fire dragon had displayed. She grabs the now blushing Ice mage by the hand nods her head to Zeref, and drags Gray from the guild.

Zeref examines the rest of the guild to see if he has to stop any other fights, but all he saw was the guild laughing rowdily at the two disappearing couples. Sighing loudly Zeref is about to turn around to head back to the girls when he feels warm arms wrap around his waist. Soon he feels her warm body press up against his back, he purrs softly.

She runs a hand slowly up his chest, along his neck and then rests two fingers on his temple. He feels the warm sensation as she renews the seal in his mind. He rumbles in his chest happily. Once her hand drops he turns around and wraps his arms around her. "We think we might have a functioning seal." She says as she smiles up at him. He smiles and walks with her back to the table.

He looks at the seal they created and the one Lucy had drawn earlier. He then looks at the meanings of all the runes then nods his head. "Yeah I think you two are right. I think this new one might just work." Levy jumps up and down and claps her hands together.

"Now I need to figure out how to use it…" Lucy says softly as she sits back down at the table.

"Levy grabs a piece of paper off the table and says, "Well it says here, that runes need to be engraved into something to be used."

"Well, it does sort of feel like it is engraved in to my mind, it does not feel like a normal memory or picture. It feels like it is etched there." Lucy says thoughtfully.

Zeref says softly "somehow you are going to have to etch this one in your mind then…" Lucy sits down and starts looking at the new seal, her forehead scrunched up in concentration. Levy pulls out her pen and writes SILENCE in the air above their table. Suddenly all the noise around them disappears. Lucy sighs silently and closes her eyes. Zeref can feel the magic radiating from her as she sits there motionless. It feels like the magic that cancels out the death wave.

Around an hour later Lucy starts moving again and says something and points up to the word floating above their heads. Levy nods and dispels her word. Suddenly the world explodes in noise.

"I think I got it." Lucy says tiredly. "But now we have another problem…"

Zeref and Levy both say. "What?"

"Well..." Lucy says with a sigh "I have to replace the old seal…" she looks at Zeref sadly. "And that means I have to destroy the old one first." She is not sure how she came to this realization; she just seems to know it is the truth.

"Which will open the gate..." Zeref realizes.

"There is one way to keep the gate closed but…" Lucy says softly in trepidation. "Without the master here, there is only one other person that can do it."

"Who and what." Zeref asks in skepticism.

"The what is: the gate is shut when your mind is completely shut down. Like when my protection spell reacts with you and the death wave. Your mind is completely shut down for hours." She says sadly.

"And the who?" he asks softly.

She is silent for a moment, then points at the guild hall's now open doors. Standing there in the doorway, looking around the hall with a scowl on his face was Jellal. Erza was gripping his shoulder in an armored hand. Lucy says softly. "Him."…


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: here is another chapter sorry it took so long. I had to come up with a way for Erza to change Jellal's mind. I had to write myself a one shot about her talking to him. I might post it on my page if anyone is interested. any ways I hope you enjoy. also it's close to 3 months since she first met Zeref that means Loke is due back soon...**

Previously

_She is silent for a moment, then points at the guild hall's now open doors. Standing there in the doorway, looking around the hall with a scowl on his face was Jellal, Erza gripping his shoulder in an armored hand. Lucy says softly. "Him."…_

* * *

Chapter 12

**Jellal**

Jellal locks on to the pointing Lucy and starts to stride over to her. As he is walking towards her, he looks at the man sitting next to her. He had black hair, and is dressed in a white shirt, black jeans and heavy black boots. He Oozes confidence. The man locks eyes with Jellal as Jellal keeps walking toward them. _This is the man I have been chasing most of my life?_ The eyes locked on to his do not appear to be filled with evil. They shine with sorrow and regret. The man sighs and breaks eye contact to look down at Lucy, a soft warm smile crosses his features as Lucy says something to him. The seed of doubt in his beliefs, that Erza planted into his mind last night grows slightly. _He could still just be manipulating them. All of them though?_ He asks himself.

He stops in front of the man and Lucy. The entire guild stops what they are doing. You can feel the tension in the air. He scowls at the man and says "Z…" he is cut off by Lucy.

She steps in front of the black haired man and says to Jellal, "Jellal, this is Zack." Jellal's eyes flick to Lucy then locks back on Zeref's. Zeref reaches his hand out to Jellal a tense smile on his face. "Jellal…" Jellal grabs his hand and continues to glare into Zeref's eyes. Zeref just looks back not in the bit intimidated.

"Z-Zack…" Jellal says catching himself before saying the wrong name. He shakes the offered hand once roughly then lets it go. "I think we have a lot to discuss…Zack…" the other man closes his eyes slowly and sighs.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Zeref turns his head and looks at Lucy, then behind Jellal and says "Erza, is there some where we can all talk privately?"

"Yes." She says, she squeezes Jellal's shoulder then leads them to a room in the back of the guild. The rest of the guild lets out a ragged breath in relief then turn back to what they were doing. Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy follow the foursome to the back room.

**Normal**

Gajeel sets himself up in the usual way leaning against the wall next to the closed door. Levy sits in a chair next to him. Lucy and Zeref sit down on the couch. Jellal with his arms across his chest, slight frown on his face stands in front of the pair. Erza stands behind Jellal looking worriedly at him.

Lucy looks up at Jellal and then says in a soft voice. "Let me tell my part in all this first Jellal…" she then tells Jellal everything that happened after tracking down her mission… Jellal's face is now settled into an unemotional mask. He looks over at Zeref. Zeref closes his eyes and sighs sadly.

"First Jellal, I must tell you it was not me that influenced Ultear. She was corrupted by her guild master. He thought that I would teach him my magic if he was to find me. I made him understand his mistake…" Jellal's eyes close half way looking intensely back in Zeref eyes. The silence stretches for a time before Zeref closes his eyes and then tells Jellal his story.

Jellal is about to say something when he freezes and stares at Zeref his eyes growing angry. Wendy rushes up and says urgently. "Zack..." Zeref glances from the now angry man to Wendy. "It's your scent. Zack, it's changed... a lot... I don't think we have much time…" realization hits him about why Jellal's mood changed drastically from almost forgiving to suspicion.

"Jellal, you sense the magic don't you?"

"Yes, so you are just mani…" he starts to growl out.

"Look I don't have time to fight your rightful trust issues. The seal is breaking and if we don't put our plan in motion everyone will suffer." He sighs loudly still watching the man in front of him. "Levy, tell him our plan." Levy looks from Zeref to Jellal then nods her head and explains the situation and their plan to fix it.

Still suspicious Jellal says, "You know that is a very dangerous spell, one wrong move and I could kill you." He lets the threat sink in. and Lucy gasps.

"Tenshi, maybe there is another way?" worry coating her voice thickly.

"Lucy you know we don't have time to come up with something else." Zeref looks at her sadly.

"But…" Zeref turns towards her and cups her face in his hands. He leans down and rests his forehead on hers.

_Akiraka no Tenshi, please, we have to do this. You need to trust me, I will be fine. Please my love, trust me._ Lucy closes her eyes and a tear leaks out under her lashes, she nods softly. He pulls his head away from her. "Jellal, I trust you. I know you will not make such an error." He looks at the man. Jellal was standing there still assessing the silent exchange he just watched. He however did catch the unsaid words between what Zeref said to him.

Jellal nods and says, "It is your choice, just wanted to let you know the risks." He points to the floor and says, "Better get more comfortable."

Lucy sits down in the middle of the floor, with her legs crossed. Zeref lies down, resting his head in her lap. He stretches his body out prone in front of her. Jellal walks up to them, a slight frown on his face. He kneels down next to Zeref's head, and then slowly places the palm of his hand on Zeref's forehead. He closes his eyes, sighs softly and then there is a huge pulse of magic that is released from his hand.

Lucy starts crying in heartache when she looks down at Zeref's face. His eyes were open staring up at the ceiling, but there was nothing behind them, Zeref was gone. Jellal tries to block out the heart breaking sobs coming from the blond near him. He runs his fingers across Zeref's eyes closing them. He then places his fingers on the junction of Zeref's neck where he could feel a slow, soft heartbeat. He sighs softly, _Thank the gods_. Then looks at Lucy and as he slowly stands up, says. "Lucy hush, his heart still beats, and look his chest still rises."

She looks up at Jellal then back to Zeref and she watches as his chest gently rises and falls. Erza steps up next to Jellal and leans against his arm. She then lays her head on his shoulder. Jellal leans his cheek on the top of her head then says to Lucy, "Now Lucy, it is your turn."

Lucy wipes away her tears and nods her head. She places two fingers on each of Zeref's temples, closes her eyes and flows into his mind. She is at first startled by her surroundings. Unlike the other two times she was in his mind, this time it was completely still. Nothing moved, and there were no thoughts trying to get her attention. There was just still blankness surrounding her.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, calming herself. Once calmer she sets out for the seal. It was a lot easier to find in the calmness. She walks up to it, and she can barely make out its glow in the darkness. She shakes slightly in fear as she looks at the seal. There was only one rune left in the fading seal. To her horror she realizes that it had started to be destroyed as well. She takes another calming breath. _It looks like we almost ran out of time. Thank the gods we have a new seal. I just hope it works. _

She sets to work on removing the worn out seal. Slowly she starts to undo the remaining rune. Then she retraces the destroyed runes, tracing the runes backwards unbinds them. Even though the runes have been destroyed if she does not unbind them, she will not be able to replace them with new ones. She is not sure how she knows this; she just _knows_ it to be true. Finally finishing the last destroyed rune, she starts to unbind the seal's circle.

She holds her breath as the seal finally fades away. She stands there for a moment waiting for doom to fall upon her, when it doesn't she sighs loudly. "Ok, the seal is unbound, now to build the new one." She mumbles.

She brings up the picture of the new seal in her mind. Slowly she engraves a new circle in the same spot as the old circle. She starts to engrave the new runes inside the circle, making sure she is creating them in the order they had when making the seal on paper. It takes a long time, as she wants to make sure there is not a single mistake. After an unknown amount of time she finishes the last rune. She steps back and looks at the dark seal.

She examines and compares each rune and its placement to the picture in her mind. Once she feels confident there is nothing missing, and that the runes are engraved perfectly, she sends her magic into the seal. The circle slowly starts to glow, and then the rest of the runes start to flare bright. Each rune lighting in the order they were engraved. She places a hand flat on each side of the seal not quite touching it and moves her hands quickly apart. The seal grows large spanning a great distance.

The original seal had glowed red, this new seal glows a bright blue. She hopes that does not mean she did something wrong. She looks at the seal once more. It glows very bright and seems complete with no flaws. Lucy smiles softly and then slowly leaves his mind. Once out of his mind she was only able to say, "It is done, the new seal is in place." before she falls backwards with a small thud. The look of shock on the faces of the group never gets a chance to register as she falls unconscious.

**Group**

Lucy places two fingers on each of Zeref's temples, and then closes her eyes. The group watches as she becomes completely still. She starts to glow with a soft white aura. A sense of peace soon floods the tension filled room. After a moment everyone relaxes and lets out a soft sigh.

Erza sneaks under Jellal's arm and snuggles into his side wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighs contentedly. Jellal wraps his arms around her shoulders and also relaxes. An overwhelming sense of calm fills him.

Wendy smiles as she watches Lucy. Carla walks over to the little girl and jumps up into her arms. Wendy hugs her cat to her chest snuggly. They both sigh happily.

The sense of peace even works its way into the iron dragon leaning against the wall. He reaches out and pulls Levy against his chest. He wraps his arms around her, and rests his chin on top of her head. She snuggles into his embrace even more. They both sigh softly.

Soon they hear Lucy softly say, "Ok, the seal is unbound. Now to build the new one." Her eyes are still closed and she slowly leans down and rests her forehead on Zeref's. Her fingers are still touching his temples. She becomes still again but now there is a faint humming coming from her. This intensifies the sense of peace in the room. Everyone is forced to find a seat or collapse where they stand. They all snuggle up in chairs with their partners, and continue to watch Lucy.

Throughout the hour they have been watching her, her aura has gotten brighter. Just after the hour mark everyone gasps in awe, Jellal in shock, as Lucy's ghostly angelic wings appear. They flap once gently and then start to move forward. They wrap around Lucy and then enclose Lucy and Zeref in their embrace. As soon at the tips of her wings touch Zeref, there is a blinding light and they vanish.

Once the Light fades Lucy sits up straight, blinks a few times, and says to the startled group "It is done, the new seal is in place." She then collapses backwards with a soft thud. Everyone cries out in worry. Wendy jumps up, Carla flying above her, and rushes over to her fallen friend. She places her hands on Lucy and a soft glow surrounds her hands.

She closes her eyes and soon sighs softly. "She is ok; she is just very low on magic. She needs to rest." She stands up and points to the couch against the wall. "Jellal can you put her on the couch she should be ok there for a while." He nods and Erza jumps off of his lap so he can stand up. He walks over and scoops up Lucy. He walks over and gently places her on the couch. He turns and looks at the man lying on the ground still.

"What about him?" he asks thoughtfully.

"Well I don't think we should wake him up until Lucy is better. We may need her protection if the seal is not functional." Levy says still sitting on Gajeel's lap.

"Gajeel, could you go grab a cot from the infirmary?" Wendy asks as Jellal nods his agreement with Levy. Gajeel nods lifting up Levy as he stands. He places her down on the chair he just vacated, pats her on the head, and strides out of the room. Wendy is draping a blanket over Lucy as Gajeel walks back in with a cot under his arms. Wendy points to the empty floor next to the couch Lucy was sleeping on. He walks over and sets it up, then without Wendy asking picks the unconscious man up off the floor and lays him on the cot.

Wendy drapes a blanket over Zeref and sighs softly. "Ok, now we just wait. I'll remain here to make sure they are ok. You all can leave if you want. It may be a few hours until she wakes."

Four hours later…

**Lucy**

Lucy slowly comes back to consciousness. Her eyes are still closed and she hears soft murmurs in the room. She slowly cracks her eyes open and looks around the room. First thing she sees is the man lying in a cot next to her. She sighs silently. She then looks around the room. In a chair against the far wall is Gray with Juvia in his lap. They are talking softly.

As she continues her scan her eyes fall on Wendy curled up asleep on a chair Carla curled up on her side. Continuing on she sees a shock of pink and silver. On another couch is Natsu and Lisanna, they are definitely not talking. Lucy stifles a chuckle when she hears, "Oi, you two! If you're going to do that go find a private room!" Gray says in annoyance.

Natsu pulls away from his lip lock and has a huge smile, then says, "Luce is still asleep, so shut it Ice prick!" Lucy finishes her scan and seeing no one else in the room.

She lets out a loud groan, and says "I am to awake." And pushes herself into a sitting position on the couch. She laughs loudly as they all jump in surprise.

They all shout. "Lucy!" then they jump up and rush over to her. "Are you all right!?" they all ask at the same time. Wendy walks over to them and pushes them aside.

"You all get back! Let her breathe." She looks at Lucy and smiles. "Someone go find Jellal and Levy."

Natsu and Gray both jump and rush out the door with an "Aye, sir!"

**Normal**

Soon Jellal, Erza, Levy, and Gajeel walk into the room. The two women have huge smiles on their faces. Jellal and Gajeel's are set in a firm unemotional mask. Everyone chats happily for a while until Jellal says solemnly, "Ok now we need to figure out what we are going to do with him." He points to the unconscious man lying on the cot next to Lucy.

Lucy scowls and says in an angry voice. "What do you mean what are we going to do with him!? You are going to wake him up. That's what is going to happen." She fairly growls as she glares into Jellal's eyes. He is taken aback for a moment then starts laughing. Everyone looks at him in shock.

"Boy you have gotten fiercer Lucy. Ok, OK." He says holding up his hands to her. He chuckles softly, then his face becomes serious and he says, "But there is still a question of what happens when he wakes? If the seal is good then that's great, but what if it is not ok? I can put him back under, but the more that happens the more dangerous it becomes."

Lucy looks down at Zeref and then sighs, "We will just have to take that chance." She looks back at Jellal and says, "Jellal, please wake him up but be ready to put him under again." He nods his head softly then walks over to the cot. He kneels down and places his hand on Zeref's head. There is another pulse of power. He keeps his hand on Zeref's head just in case, and they all hold their breath. After a moment Zeref's eyes snap open…


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: sorry that this is a short chapter. hopefully it is a nice cushion for your fall from the cliff. next chapter is Loke's return and the beginning of Lucy and Zeref's mission. for some reason I just really had a hard time writing this chapter. my mind just wanted to skip it and go right for the mission. /sigh**

Previously

_Lucy looks down at Zeref and then sighs, "We will just have to take that chance." She looks back at Jellal and says, "Jellal, please wake him up but be ready to put him under again." He nods his head softly then walks over to the cot. He kneels down and places his hand on Zeref's head. There is another pulse of power. He keeps his hand on Zeref's head just in case, and they all hold their breath. After a moment Zeref's eyes snap open…_

* * *

Chapter 13

**Zeref**

The first thing Zeref notices before his eyes can focus is that there are a lot of life forms near him. Once his eyes are focused he quickly looks at the nearest life form. There is a male near him with his hand on Zeref's head. _Jellal, that's his name. _Slowly his memory is starting to return. Still very dazed he watches as a slender hand reaches over and wraps around Jellal's wrist. It pushes the hand off of his head, and then the image is replaced by the face of a blond young woman.

Her brown eyes are filled with worry. _**Kurai Tenshi? **_ The soft voice in his mind asks in concern. With those two soft words all the memories flood back.

He closes his eyes for a moment. He needs to go check the gate and new seal. He hears Lucy cry out "Wendy!" and then feels the little girl's life force rush to stand next to him. She places a hand on his head. He opens his eyes again and looks at Wendy then at Lucy.

"I am fine; I just need to check the gate. Really, I am fine." He says. He reaches up and runs his hand along Lucy's cheek.

"You smell normal." A male voice says from out of his vision. Wendy nods in agreement. He smiles and nods but closes his eyes anyways.

Just before he changes his focus to the gate and seal in his mind he says. "I still need to see it."

He is standing next to the gate. The gate is shut tight, there is nothing emanating from it. He looks at the new seal. The seal is blue and shining bright. He looks over all the runes in the seal's circle. They are all intact and glowing brightly. It took his breath away; he is so amazed at what Lucy has accomplished. This seal seems stronger, and the runes show no sign of wear or dimming.

He changes his focus back to outside his mind; he opens his eyes with a large smile on his face.

**Normal**

Zeref sits up pressing his back to the couch Lucy was sitting on. Smiling he says, "It amazing, the gate is shut tight and that seal…" he shakes his head in amazement. "It is just great. It seems to be even stronger than the original one."

Natsu jumps up in the air one arm raised above his head. "Woohoo! Time to celebrate!" and before anyone could say anything else, he rushes out of the room back to the guild hall. Lisanna groans in exasperation and runs after him.

Gray and Juvia look at each other and laugh then bolt out of the room as well. Lucy catches a faint "Good Job Lucy." coming from the fleeing mages.

"So it worked?" Levy pipes up happily. Zeref nods his head towards her. "Yippy!" she shouts and bounces on the balls of her feet clapping happily. Lucy and Zeref laugh at her antics. "Ooh I'm going to go look through the grimoire we never got to." She says happily as she rushes out the door. Gajeel still leaning next to the door shakes his head slowly. He chuckles under his breath, pushes himself off of the wall and follows the bobbing blue head out of the room.

Jellal grabs a chair and sets it in front of the cot facing Zeref. He sits down in it his face grim. Lucy sits up and straddles Zeref's back, she drapes her arms over his shoulders, clasps her hands together in front of his chest. Then she rests her chin on the top of her left arm, and looks at Jellal.

**CRASH!**

"Wendy!" there is a cry from out in the guild hall.

"Oh no!" she cry's "what has happened now!" she jumps up and rushes out of the door, Carla flying behind her.

Jellal is about to open his mouth to start talking when from out in the guild hall they hear. **"Why the hell did you do that for Ice Prick!"**

And then there was **"Because you are a moron, Flame Brain!"**

**CRASH! **

**BANG! **

**ICE MAKE…**

Erza growls loudly and charges out of the room. Soon they hear **"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!"**

**SLAM! **

They could actually feel the walls shake as Erza sent one of the fools into a wall. Both men look at the closed door, and sweat drop. Lucy starts laughing loudly. She sobers after a moment and says "Ok Jellal, what else do you need, to accept this?" Jellal turns his head back to face her, his lips pressed together tightly. "I mean if you really think about it, it is your story just on a bigger scale." Jellal's jaw drops a little in shock. He snaps it shut suddenly. "And not only did all of Fairy Tail forgive, and accept you. Erza did as well…" Jellal closes his eyes and his shoulders sag slightly.

Zeref is just sitting there a sad look on his face. He is sad for everything that happened to this young man in his name. He is also sad that Lucy is bringing it all back to make a point. _Tenshi maybe…_

She interrupts him firmly. _**You don't know him as I do Kurai Tenshi. He is a stubborn man. He is a good man, just stubborn. Sometimes he needs a firm push into reality. Erza told me that once.**_

Zeref shakes his head sadly. _Ok Tenshi, but I think it is more of a slap you are doing._ She hmmphs in his mind, which makes him laugh slightly.

Jellal rubs a hand over his face and then up and through his hair. He lets out a ragged breath loudly. He looks up into Lucy's eyes. Jellal's face is set in resignation. "Ok Lucy, your right…" Zeref unable to hold it in and laughs loudly, startling Jellal. Jellal snaps his eyes to Zeref a slight frown on his face.

Still laughing Zeref waves his hands back in forth trying to pacify the young man. "No…No … It's just that…" he says between laughs, soon he stops laughing and finishes with, "It is funny because ever since I met her she has always been right. I lose _every _argument. It's just funny to see it happen to someone else…sorry" he ends sheepishly. He flinches as he gets a smack on the back of the head from Lucy.

Jellal stares at Zeref slightly dumbstruck, and then starts laughing. Soon he says with a smile on his face, "Actually I think it is something to do with women in general. I never seem to win any argument with Erza either. I think they cast a spell on us or something that lowers our intelligence." They both look at each other and smile grimly acknowledging each other's pain.

Erza had walked in as the last part of the conversation ends. And she says with a smirk, her hands on her hips. "It is not our fault you guys always split your brain power between two heads…" with that Lucy falls backwards on the couch laughing so hard she has to clutch her ribs. Jellal hangs his head, shaking it slightly. Zeref stunned into silence just stares at the red head as she walks over to Jellal and grabbing his wrist, drags him out of his chair. "Come on Jellal, let's leave them alone for a bit." With his head still hanging he follows Erza from the room. She calls over her shoulder, "Come join the party when you're ready." and then as the door shuts they hear Erza say something they could not quite make out, and then hear a laughed response from Jellal…


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok my wonderful readers. here is the new chapter. sorry it took so long. School just started up again, so... i will try my best to post every Monday. if I find more time I will try more often, but probably not...**

Chapter 14

1 day = 3 months

1 hour = approx. 4 days

**Leo**

**4 hours; 16 days: after Leo left Lucy in the Inn…**

Leo was seated at the head of the table in a tall backed chair. Papers were spread all over the top of the table. He was looking over the information they have been gathering. _It has been two hours since I sent Aquarius out with the latest lead. I know she is strong, and with the magic I lent her she should be fine, but it has been a while. I hope she is ok. _ He looked around the area a ragged breath escaped he lips. _Also I have not heard from Crux in a while. He was the one that brought the possibility of help for Lucy. I wished he would report in about his newest research._ Leo ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. _It has been four hours since I saw Lucy last maybe I should check in with her. Make sure that bastard kept her away from the guild._

While he sat there contemplating looking through the spirit window he heard, _**LOKE! **_ He threw the papers he had in his hands down on the table, glanced at Virgo quickly as he stood up. He glared at a spot just to the side of the chair and his golden gate appeared. He quickly rushed through it to the human world.

**Just after leaving Lucy to deal with the guild…**

Leo came back into the celestial realm shaking his head sadly. "Is the princess OK?" Asks Virgo as she stood next to the table near his chair.

"That stubborn woman." He shakes his head again in frustration.

"What happened?" Virgo asked as she walked toward him with a steaming mug of cider she had picked up from the table. He took it from her with a tight smile.

"She went to the guild, even after we told him to keep her from there." He chuckled softly. "I should have known he was no match for her."

"Did they fight him? Did she have to hurt her family for him?" She asked softly, her eyes full of worry even though it did not show on her face. Leo looked into her eyes and saw it there, he smiled sadly at her. He seemed to be the only one to see her emotions. They were always locked in her eyes. You just had to know where to look.

He shook his head slowly. "No they did not get the chance." He blew on the liquid in the mug before taking a sip. He closed his eyes and made a happy sound in his chest. "Somehow the seal failed in the middle of the guild." He heard a soft gasp escape her lips. He opened his eyes and looked at the shock in her eyes. He was amazed she even let the gasp slip, that was how startled she was.

"She is ok, and so is the guild. Her magic protected them all." He closed his eyes and smiled slightly at the memory of her wings sweeping the black wave away. His eyes snapped back open and he walked to his chair. He set the mug down and settled himself in the chair.

"So have any of the others returned?" He asked while looking over the pages he picked up in both hands.

"Yes." She straightened up and the grabbed some papers off the table and rushed over to Leo and handed them to him. "These are from Aquarius. She found the information on that island you sent her to."

"Is she ok? She had been gone a long time." He asked as he looked over the information in the pages she had handed to him.

"She is recovering, Scorpio is tending to her." He closed his eyes for just a second then nodded his head. He sat there for a while reading the information and grabbing some other papers he looked at them as well. A frown grew on his face slowly.

"Just another lead, no true information…" He let out a ragged breath. "Is Capricorn nearby?" He looked over his tinted glasses at Virgo.

"Yes, I'll go get him." She said then rushed out of the area.

"Thank you Virgo…" Leo says to her fleeing form. He looked over the new lead once again gathering it up to give to the goat. _Hopefully this new lead is the final one. _He drags his fingers through his hair. _It worries me a lot leaving her with him. I mean she is at the guild but… I just don't trust him. _

**2 hours 30 mins; 10 days: since he left her at the guild**

Capricorn comes striding up to the worried Lion. Leo looks up at the goat and smiles slightly. "Capricorn thanks for coming. I need you to go follow this..." He hands Capricorn the pages of information Aquarius had gathered. "lead and see if it produces any real results." The sharply dressed goat nods his head sharply. He looks over his sunglasses into the area in front of him. His gate appears and he steps through it, with a slight wave of his hand to the lion he vanishes. Leo lets out a breath and the said "Virgo!"

She appears next to him. "Yes Master?" She looks at him with her usual deadpan face. He smiles slightly.

"You know it is ok to show some emotion Virgo…" He looks her in the eyes a soft smile on his lips.

Her eyes sparkle slightly. "I deserve to be punished?"

He chuckles softly. "Not right now Virgo…" his lips twitch up into a smile at the memory of a smile cracking the mask she always wore. _It has been days since I have seen it. Maybe…_ Looking in her eyes that showed her disappointment, he smiled big at her. "Tell you what, if we can get Lucy through this mess, we will see." She smiled with her eyes once again. He shook his head and chuckled slightly. Sobering slightly he said to her. "Would you please bring me Crux. I want to see how his research is coming." She nods her head once and leaves the area.

**4 hours; 16 days: since leaving her at the guild**

Virgo came walking back towards Leo her hand wrapped around the thin arm of Crux. Crux was floating behind her. His head dipped and a loud snore emanating from his throat. She stopped next to Leo and dropped her hand. Her eyes were filled with irritation. "Here he is though I think he is still researching." She looked at Leo and bowed before moving back to stand just behind and to the side of his chair.

Leo leaned back in his chair staring at the snoring Southern Cross. He would wait a little bit longer before he disturbed the spirit. _I hope Lucy is ok. I really need to check on her. I'm not happy with them being at the guild. I know they will watch out for her, and it looks like her magic will protect them somewhat. What if the seal fails and she is too late. Why did the seal fail the first time? _ He was startled out of his thoughts as Virgo set a plate of meat in front of him and another steaming mug of cider.

"You need to eat Master." She said in her monotone voice.

"Thanks Virgo." He looked up at her and a smile spread across his face. Her eyes smiled back at him before she stood up straight and moved back to her spot. He shook his head slightly he had long ago stopped trying to get her to stop calling him master. He also gave up on her self-imposed position behind him. He let out a strained breath and then ate the food she had brought him. He watched the Southern Cross while he ate deciding to interrupt him when he was done.

**6 hours; 24 days:**

Just before Leo was about to disturb him, Crux gave a startled shout and sat up straight. Leo gave a smirk and then waited a few seconds for Crux to settle down. "So what have you found out old man?"

Crux snorted a little and then responded with. "According to my research on the celestial beings known as Tennyo's. There is a temple deep in a mountain, location unknown. This temple is used to test new Tennyo's and for training them to master their abilities. There is a warning however that Tennyo's and their charges must one: enter with only its charge. Two: If the Tennyo is found lacking, then the Tennyo and its charge will be recycled."

"Recycled?!" Leo shouts "What does that mean?" He asks though he fears he knows the answer.

Crux starts snoring but snaps back in a few moments. "Recycled, definition: to be destroyed and returned to the system. In this case the bodies are destroyed and the souls are returned to the ether to be reborn at another time."

"Is there anything else you found out Crux?" Leo asked in a strained voice. The only response he receives is the southern crosses snores. Leo growls in frustration and said to Virgo. "Take him out of here. We are not going to get anything more from him. As she drags the floating snoring spirit away, Leo slams his head in his hands. His elbows resting on the table his whole body shakes with the force of his crying.

Soon he is shocked by the feel of a small hand sliding up and down his back. He lifts his head from his hands and looks over his shoulder. Virgo is standing next to him rubbing his back gently. He eyes are soft with sadness. "Leo" she says softly which shocks him even more as she actually called him by name. "You know princess is strong. She is strong in so many ways. There is no way she will be found lacking. She will pass the test and come out stronger than ever. You know that, I know that. We just have to trust her." Her eyes filled with the love she had for Lucy and the total belief in what she just told him. Her face cracks in a small sad smile.

He smiles back at her and grabs her free hand and places a kiss on the palm. "You are right Virgo." His smile gets bigger. "She will be fine!" He stands up and before she could react grabs her around her waist and spins her around. She is so shocked she lets out a small squeal. Laughing he stops her chains continue around them and slap them both on the ass. He looks into her eyes and watched as the laughter turned heated.

"What do we do now?" she asks in a very quiet voice.

He chuckles softly. "Well, we have to wait for Capricorn to come back. Hopefully the lead I sent him on will tell us where the temple is." He bends down and throws her over his shoulder. He stands back up and she hung there limp her chains dragging the ground. "So, I think you need to be punished." He slapped her ass lightly as he laughed and strode out of the hall.

**10 hours; 40 days:**

As Leo strides back into the room adjusting his tie back around his neck and buttoning his jacket, he stops suddenly. Looking at the table he saw the goat leaning back in his chair and feet on the table. As Capricorn locked eyes with the Lion, Capricorn's face broke out in a huge grin. Leo just shrugged and smirked back. "So did the lead produce any good results?" He asked the smiling goat.

"Yes it did." Capricorn held out a bunch of papers. "It seems there is a mountain that is referred to as the honeycomb mountain. It seems there is some sort of Tennyo temple. Not much on what the temple is for but…" He shrugs slightly.

"Crux was able to find out that there is a training temple. I think that you might have found it. Where is it located?" Leo asked hope rising in his mind.

"It is in the mountain range west of Lamia Scale's guild hall, the one west of Crocus. If the old maps are right, it seems to be located somewhere in the south part of that mountain range." He pointed to the general location on the map. "Somewhere around here. No exact coordinates but this should hopefully get them close enough to find it. It seemed like it was a very distinctive looking mountain."

"Thanks so much Capricorn. With this information hopefully they can get there and Lucy can get some needed help." He smiled slightly at his old friend. The goat clapped him on his shoulder and nodded. "Well, I guess it is time to go let them in on the plan." His brow furrowed as he looked over everything once more. He let out a ragged breath, opened his gate and waving a hand to his friend, he walked into it.

**10 hours 30 mins; 42 days:…**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry it took me so long guys. here is the next chapter. I am in the process right now of writing the next chapter. this one I am not too happy with but had to be written to connect everything. been having a ton of writers block. hopefully now that I got this chapter out the rest will flow smoothly again. school is eating at my time as well. well hope you all enjoy and i will try to get the next chapter out later today.**

**Previously**

"_Thanks so much Capricorn. With this information hopefully they can get there and Lucy can get some needed help." He smiled slightly at his old friend. The goat clapped him on his shoulder and nodded. "Well, I guess it is time to go let them in on the plan." His brow furrowed as he looked over everything once more. He let out a ragged breath, opened his gate and waving a hand to his friend, he walked into it._

* * *

Chapter 15

Loke walked through the gate in the human world. He still had his face down looking through all the information that they had gathered. He stopped just on the other side of the gate. He heard a noise that made him glance up from his papers in shock. On the couch in the far side of the room there was a slender bare back. As his eyes glide up the back, he could see the muscles bunch and move. Slowly he looks farther up to see blond hair trailing down the back and a girl's face looking up at the ceiling as she moans in pleasure. He hears a muffled, "Shit." coming from the couch in front of the girl.

The girl stiffens and says quietly. "I thought you put up the barrier to keep them out…"

The deep male voice groans and says "That only keeps people that are on the other side of the door out…" A hand slides down her side and around her waist. The hand wraps around her key ring and tugs on it softly, making it jingle. "We forgot to throw your keys out there…"

"Oh…" Lucy slowly looks over her shoulder and sees Loke standing there staring at them in complete shock. The papers he had be holding strewn all over the floor around his feet. Lucy squeaks in embarrassment and buries her head in Zeref's chest as he sits up. Zeref looks at Loke over the head buried in his chest.

Zeref reaches over on the couch and picks up Lucy's shirt. He looks pointedly at Loke and then at Lucy sitting on Zeref's lap. Loke snaps out of the shock and turns around quickly stammering out. "Sorry…"

Loke crouches down and starts to pick up all the papers. Standing once more he glances over his shoulder. He sees Lucy settle herself next to Zeref a bright blush on her cheeks. He turns around to face them and clears his throat. "Well, um… H-hi Loke…" Lucy stammers softly. She leans her shoulder against Zeref's side for comfort. He slides his hand up and down her back softly.

"So Lion do you have information for us?" Zeref asks Loke as he glances at the papers in Loke's hand.

Loke closes his eyes for a moment. _The threads of fate can be woven so strangely at times. _ He thinks to himself sadly. He takes a deep breath and nods his head in ascent to Zeref's question. He opens his eyes and looks at the couple and says. "Yes. We found the place you both need to go to." He pulls up a chair to sit in front of them. He holds the papers out to them and Zeref takes them. Zeref starts looking through all the information.

"There is a temple somewhere around here…" Loke says and points to the x on the map. "The only information we know is the temple is in a mountain honeycombed with caves. We also know that only the Tennyo and their charge may enter the temple." He runs his fingers through his hair. "We are not sure exactly what will happen when you go in there Lucy, but we think it is your only hope." He looked at her and smiles sadly. "You both should head out immediately and I would avoid telling the guild."

"What!? I can't just leave Loke without telling them…" Lucy says as she leans forward and clinches her fists on her lap.

"Lucy, what would your team do if you tell them you are going on a dangerous mission?" Loke says to her softly knowing she hates to keep anything from her family.

Lucy leans into Zeref's side even more and he wraps his arms around her. "They will want to come with me." She exhales softly. "And knowing them they will follow me…"

"Exactly. And knowing Natsu and Gray, even if you were to get them to stay outside the temple, they may just destroy it in boredom." Lucy lets an exacerbated breath as she pictured the two boys fighting each other in boredom and the mountain falling down around her.

"Ok, you have a point…" she hung her head in defeat.

Loke smiled and said to her in reassurance. "When you guys are a safe distance away I will let them know that you are both fine and will be back soon." Lucy nods her head and smiles back at her spirit. Zeref lowers the barrier and they can now hear the rambunctious guild on the other side of the door. Loke chuckles as a loud crash happens out in the main hall. "If you go now they should be distracted enough. Just go out the back." Lucy nods her head and slinks out of the door and heads to the rear exit Zeref on her heels…

An hour later finds the two stepping onto a train heading to the town of Crocus. They had bought sleeper compartment tickets as it would take a week to get to Crocus. From there they were going to take a train to the small town of Larkspur. From there they would have to walk to the approximate location of the mountain.

They walked silently towards the back of the train. They walked through several day traveler cars. Then they walked through the diner car and the small sleeper car. Finally they get to the sleeper car that contained compartments that cost a lot more but afforded them more comfort. The car seemed completely empty. They walked down the aisle and opened the last compartment on the right and stepped in. Zeref stowed their gear as Lucy slumped down on the bench opposite of the bed. Zeref looked at her unhappy face and sat down next to her. He reached his arm out and pulled her into his side. _Tenshi, this is for the best. _He nuzzled the top of her hair as she crumpled into him more. _I know you hate not telling them but it will be safer for them not to know. That way they are not tempted to follow._

_**I know Tenshi, that doesn't make it easier on me. **_She rubs her face in his chest and makes a small contented noise. _**I'll be ok in a bit. **_ She smiles up at him, and he kisses her forehead softly. She sits up more and looks out the window as the scenery flies by. "So a week on this train, and another four days on the next?" she states softly. She groans softly and he chuckles.

"Yeah, but I think we will be able to get off and look around at a few of the stops." He says as he stretches out his legs in front of him and leans back into the seat more. Lucy smiles at him and lies down on the bench resting her head on his lap. He runs her fingers through her hair as he looks out the window. Soon he can feel she is asleep…

Three days into their journey the train stops at the town of Protea. They were informed that the train would be stopping for several hours for maintenance and restock before continuing. Lucy bounced off the train happily. She was excited to look through all the shops. Zeref followed her with a smile on his face as he watched her skipping through town. _Finally she is acting more like herself. _He thought silently to himself. Lucy had gone from depressed to having a kind of cabin fever over the last three days and he was glad to finally see her smiling face. He had tried to keep her entertained during that time, but his thoughts had kept going back to the fact that he was the cause of her troubles.

**Several hours later…**

As they walk back on to the train from their exploration of the town. They pass a new group of day travelers. The hair on the back of Lucy's neck stands up on end as they pass the group. The group is similarly garbed. Leather jackets, worn T-shirts and dirty jeans seemed to be their preference. They watched Zeref and then Lucy pass them by with cool looks. As she passed one guy with dirty blond hair, he turned his head to follow her path. Just before she walked in to the next train car she looked back over her shoulder. She jumps and grabs the back of Zeref's coat as she sees the blond still staring at her. Zeref stops as he feels her shaking form clutch at his coat. He turns his head and looks back at what she is staring at. He locks eyes with the blond man. Zeref's eyes narrow slightly and the guy slowly turns his head to face forward. Zeref wraps his arms around Lucy and they walk back to their compartment…

**Several hours pass…**

Lucy is sitting on the bench reading a book she purchased in the last town. Zeref is sound asleep on the bed. Lucy sets her book down on her lap and looks over at the sleeping man. Her stomach rumbles softly and she decides to grab some food for them from the diner. Standing up she walks over to Zeref and with a small smile she runs her fingers through his hair. He murmurs something in his sleep and she chuckles softly. She runs her fingers down his side as she walks toward the compartment door. Once out of the compartment she takes a deep breath and rolls her shoulders trying to relieve some tension.

As she is walking toward the diner car the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand on end again. Once she is three sleeper compartments from hers she sees three men walk out of one compartment and three more out of another. She catches the words the men say as they meet up. "No one seems to be back here." One group of three says. The other group snickers and says "yeah all clear to our target." They were the group Zeref and Lucy had passed earlier in the day car.

_What are they talking about target? _ Lucy thinks to herself as she starts to walk backwards thankful they have not seen her yet. She bumps into something solid and feels arms wrap around her waist. She stiffens in fear as a putrid breath caresses her cheek almost making her gag. A dirty hand reaches up and claps over her mouth. She can feel something sharp on the side of her neck and she flinches.

An oily voice rasps out next to her ear. "I have been dying to try out this new toxin." She gags against the hand holding her mouth as she feels man nuzzle her hair. "You will be a great test subject" He chuckles darkly and then she feels the prick of a needle on her neck. Searing pain runs through her veins and she only has a second to scream out, _**ZEREF!**_ Before the world turns black and she falls lifeless to the floor…


	16. Chapter 16

**And here is the next chapter! this has some graphic bloody scenes. hope you enjoy.**

**Previously**

_An oily voice rasps out next to her ear. "I have been dying to try out this new toxin." She gags against the hand holding her mouth as she feels man nuzzle her hair. "You will be a great test subject" He chuckles darkly and then she feels the prick of a needle on her neck. Searing pain runs through her veins and she only has a second to scream out, __**ZEREF!**__ Before the world turns black and she falls lifeless to the floor…_

* * *

_**ZEREF!**_ The cry tares through his mind. He is instantly awake and standing in the small compartment.

_Tenshi!?_ He asks in his mind. He gets no response. He throws out his senses as he calls for her again. He senses seven men in the sleeper car but he does not sense Lucy. Zeref runs out of the compartment as he screams in his head for her to answer. Fear is ripping at his heart as he rushes down the aisle. He stops suddenly as he approaches the seven life forms he sensed earlier. He takes in the scene before him. His heart stops as he sees Lucy lying on the floor at the feet of the dirty blond they had walked by earlier. _LUCY!_ He screams in his head. He searches his mind for the ever present sliver of her in his mind. It was not there. He tried to flow into her mind from the link they shared but it was not there. _Dead? Lucy is dead?_ He looks down at her still form, his body shaking violently. Then he looks up at the group of dirty humans.

At first they appear startled by Zeref's appearance. Then the dirty blond starts to laugh. "She was a tasty thing wasn't she?" he says sadistically to Zeref. "It was so delicious watching her succumb to the toxin." Zeref's body has stopped shaking his head hanging, pitch black hair covering his eyes. "It was slightly disappointing at how quickly she died." The man said. he watched Zeref not realizing that the silence from him was more than a normal man mourning for his lost love. "Maybe you will take longer to die from it." He laughed loudly, his gang behind him laughing with him.

The leader of the gang stops laughing as he feels a heavy pressure filling the train car. He looks closer at the man standing before him. Zeref's fists are clinched tightly at his side and he slowly raises his head. The gang leader gasps in fear as Zeref's eyes lock on his. He tries to take a step back but feels shackles of magic lock down on all his limbs. He looks at the man standing silently in front of him. _Oh shit! This guy is powerful!_ He thinks to himself in fear as he looks into the blood red eyes staring back at him. All he sees behind those eyes are madness and his impending demise.

The gang leader's arms and legs slowly start to stretch out painfully at 45 degree angles from his body. He cries out in pain and fear. He soon hears his gang members yell out in anger as they rush the silent man standing before him. He is helpless as he watches as each of his lackeys got torn limb from limb. As Zeref looks at each attacker, that man screams out in pain. Then the attacker's body falls to the blood soaked floor having been dismantled in some grizzly way.

Zeref looks back at the gang leader once the rest of the gang's bodies stop twitching. He takes a step toward the gang leader. The gang leader tries to cry out but he feels constricting magic wrap around his neck. The magic squeezed tightly stopping just shy of crushing his throat. He can do nothing but watch in fear as Zeref takes another step toward him. Zeref brushes his hand in the air in the direction of the man. The gang leader flies back and slams painfully into the wall of the train car. The car shakes violently. Zeref steps up to Lucy's prone body. He kneels down and brushes gentle fingers over her face. A tear runs down his cheek and falls on her forehead. He brushed it away along with the bangs that had fallen in her eyes. He roars out his pain to the ceiling.

With another soft caress he stands up and walks closer to the only man left alive. Zeref looks at the man as he steps close to him. "So you like hurting people?" Zeref asks softly his voice a menacing whisper. "You wanted her to die and from what you said you wanted her to die slower?" He looks at the man who could not answer. The man could do nothing but stare at the insanity behind the eyes looking at him. Slowly the eyes move from his. Zeref slowly looks at the man's right arm he smiles an evil smile. Slowly the gang leader's right arm starts to rip from his body. The gang leader tries to scream in pain but nothing escapes his throat. His arm falls to the floor near his feet. Blood pours from his shoulder.

_At least now I will die quickly from blood loss._ The man thinks morbidly. But the man feels a hand grasp his empty socket painfully and looks in horror at scar tissue grows stopping the blood flow. He looks back to Zeref's face. There is a malicious grin in his face and eyes.

"Oh no you dirty human, I am not going to let you die so quickly" Zeref says as he drags a finger down the man's cheek. Along the path his finger travels the skin splits as oozes blood.

As Zeref takes out his anger on the man he does not notice the two golden gates that appear beside Lucy's body. Loke and Virgo step out of the gates. Loke takes in the situation. He sees Lucy lying on the ground between him and Virgo and watches the grizzly scene near the wall of the train car. Keeping an eye on the insane mage torturing the gang leader he asks Virgo. "Is she alive?" Virgo leans down and touches Lucy's face sadly.

Virgo closes her eyes and lets her magic flow in to Lucy. She can sense the toxin in her blood. "The toxin in her blood would kill ten humans." She said softly. Loke stiffens in shock next to her.

"So is she…" he softly chokes out. He starts to watch the torture with a small amount of gratitude.

"No." Virgo states slowly. "She is not dead. I am not sure how but her soul is still there strong as ever. I think if we can remove the toxin she should recover." She starts to fade back to the celestial realm. "I will return with the antidote."

As Loke waits for Virgo's return he looks at Zeref. _This is the true Black Wizard. _ He shivers slightly in fear. _He is completely insane._ Loke thinks and filches as a maniacal laugh rings in the train car as another body part falls from the gang leader. _I would not stand a chance stopping him right now. The only hope right now is that Lucy can stop him. _

There is a gold flash and Virgo is back kneeling next to Lucy. Virgo injects a liquid into Lucy's vein. She stands up and looks over at the dying man in front of Zeref. "Punishment has been served." She says quietly as she watches what is left of the gang leader fall to the blood soaked floor. They watch as Zeref turns unseeing eyes around the train car. What they hear from him makes them both start in fear.

"_**I am done with this age. I am done with humans. They are a waste of creation and need to be eliminated. And I will destroy them and this world."**_

"Oh shit" Loke gasps out loud. "Virgo is she awake yet?" he asks hopefully.

"Not yet but she is on the verge of waking." Virgo says as she stands next to him shivering.

Loke watches as Zeref turns his body and starts to head toward the front of the train and all the innocent and unaware passengers. "Shit I have to distract him." He says as he starts to walk toward the Black wizard. "Virgo once I get his attention you need to uncouple this train car from the rest. That way he can't reach them." She nods her head. With another shuddering breath, Loke walks up to Zeref's back. "Zeref, Lucy would not want you to do this." The body in front of him stops stiffly and slowly turns to face the Lion.

In a very soft voice Zeref states matter-of-factly. "Lucy is dead, and now I will destroy this world." His blood red eyes locking on the Lion.

"I can't let you do that Zeref. Lucy would never forgive me if I let you harm an innocent." He states and moves into a fighting stance. _I can't let him hit me. I'm not sure if even being a spirit I will survive any of his attacks. I need to just keep him busy until Lucy can stop him._ He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy start to stir slightly. _Not much longer I hope. _ He looks back at Zeref. They train car jerks suddenly as Virgo uncouples it from the rest of the train. Zeref's eyes narrow in fury as he realizes that the life forms in the rest of the train start to fade from his senses. He growls and lets a powerful blast of magic at the spot Loke had just been.

Loke was just barely able to jump out of the way. The wall behind him explodes violently. He jumps away from another blast just in time. Another explosion behind him makes Loke stumble slightly. Zeref Laughs loudly and throws another blot in Loke's direction. Loke once again jumps away but cries out as his arm is hit by the outskirts of the blast. Clasping his arm tightly he yells out "DAMN IT ZEREF! THIS IS NOT YOU ANY MORE!" Zeref's eyes narrow slightly as he throws another blast at the tiring spirit.

Lucy slowly sits up swaying slightly. Virgo appears next to her and holds her shoulders to steady her. "What happened?" she asks meekly holding her hand to her head. A blast near her brings her attention to the scene playing out. She gasps in shock as she watches Zeref throw another bolt of magic towards Loke. Loke while holding his left arm barely dodges the blast.

"Zeref thinks you are dead." Virgo states, "He went insane when he saw your lifeless body. He killed your attackers, but that seems not to be enough for him. He plans on decimating humanity." Virgo watches sadly as Loke avoids yet another blast. "Loke has been distracting him waiting for you to wake and stop him." Her eyes narrow slightly as she watches the lion stop for a brief second panting. "Loke does not have much longer princess please help him."

Lucy's heart wrenches painfully as she watches Zeref and Loke. She stands up and screams "ZEREF!" the black mage stops for a second and looks over at her. His eyes widen for a second and then narrows in anger.

"I will not fall for this trickery." Zeref growls out. He stands in the middle of the remnants of the train car. Loke stands still panting and in pain. Loke eyes are wide in shock and fear at what Zeref is saying. "My Lucy is dead. The link and her sliver are no longer in my mind. I will not fall for this again." He closes his eyes as Lucy walks up to him slowly.

She reaches her hand out to him and she continues to approach. _**Tenshi? **_ She asks in her mind. She gets no response physically or mentally. She lays a hand on his chest. His body flinches but he keeps his eyes closed. She looks at his pain stricken face and closes her eyes slowly. She lets her mind flow into his. She cries out as she stands on the edge of his mind. His entire mind in filled with the whirlwind wall of his madness. She tries to reach out like she had before to enter but pulls her hand back in pain. The wall is not letting her in this time. As she stands there in shock fear starts to fill her as she can sense that he is tarring at the seal in his mind.

_He is trying to break the seal! I have to stop him! What can I do? He can't hear me right now. _ Slowly she remembers that her protection spell pushes him into unconsciousness. She needed that to stop him but how? _That spell only happens when I get hit with the death magic. I can't wait for him to open the gate to stop him! Can I trigger it myself?_ She asks herself. She nods her head in determination. She leaves his mind and delves into her own. She searches out the protection magic. She finds the runes that create the spell and reaches out to touch it. As she touches it the runes glow bright and all the sudden she knows how to trigger the spell herself. She smiles softly and leaves her mind. She opens her eyes and reaches up to Zeref's face. She lays her hand on his cheek. He glares down at her his red eyes swirling with malice.

She removes her hand from his cheek and places a few inches in front of his chest. She reaches out for her magic and gathers it around her hand. A tear runs down her cheek as she slams her hand on to his chest. A wave of magic surrounds Zeref. His eyes widen in shock. She watches him closely and smiles as she sees his blood red eyes turn back to the black she loves so much. She reaches back up to his face. He looks in to her eyes. _Tenshi?_ He asks her quietly in his mind.

_**Yes my love, it's me, I'm ok. **_His eyes fill with pain and guilt. _**It is ok Tenshi, everything is OK. Sleep now my love. Rest…"**_ she catches him as he slowly sinks to the floor…


End file.
